Lion from the North
by Flame Falcon
Summary: Gustavus Adolphus, Emperor of Helsreach has been overthrown and sent into exile. From the shadows, he sends a dire message to Zelda to warn her of the new Empress' desire to conquer Hyrule. When his message arrives to late and the Princess in the hands of the Empire, Ike swears he will rescue her. But as are all tasks, easier said then they are done.
1. Lion in Exile

**Well, I had originally planned to do another story before this one, a rendition of my first story. But thanks to Snows of Change, I changed my mind and began writing this story. Now, some of you will notice some things. I will be having a few new creations of a few of my main stock of OCs. Alexander will be playing a major role in the story and who knows what other characters I may throw in. This is also a bit of a tribute to Swedish History as many of the characters have Swedish names and are inspired by their historical counterparts. Even the title, Lion from the North, was the nickname given to Gustavus Adolphus. **

**As always, I would like you to review and give me some feed back. So enough wasting time with my ramblings, I'll let the story begin. **

* * *

Alexander breathed in the slightly bitter smell of gun smoke in the air. It was the perfect blend of sulfur and other compounds. Bitter smelling, highly volatile, and improved his accuracy; truly this was the best gunpowder in all of Helsreach. He pulled back his wheel lock side arm from the target range and looked at the target. The straw figure bore a blackened hole on the target strapped to it's chest, the bullseye where the heart should be on a normal figure. A bit to the right of the heart is where his bullet struck at, it would have deflated his opponent's lung. He looked to the line infantry, the young fresh faced recruits. "Remember, always aim for the heart if you can. Even if you miss it, you have a good chance of hitting something vital." The line officer gestured to the range and the recruits took up their firing positions.

Alexander bellowed commands to test the recruits. It was his job as a line officer to make sure the Imperial Army of Helsreach could follow orders. He ordered the first rank to drop onto their knee and take aim, while the others were to ready their muskets. Alexander walked down the rows ordering volleys of gunfire, stopping occasionally to deliver a well deserve cuff to the ear of a recruit who fired out of unison. "Tell me: are you the weak willed savages of the jungles or are you the Imperial Army of Helsreach? You fight as a unit, not as individual on the fields of battle. With out you your musket is nothing, with out it you are nothing." He bellowed over the gunfire, readjusting his triangular hat. These raw recruits would soon be shooting in proper formations, all it would take is a little discipline and the field of battle itself.

Over the din of the gunfire, Alexander heard boots walk on the rocky ground they were practicing on. He inclined his head to Lupercan, a fellow line officer, though destined to the Commander ranks while Alexander saw no such promotion in sight. Alexander ordered another fire command to the recruits before he turned his attention to Lupercan. "You teach them well, old man. Though the older breed is seen less and less on the fields of battle. Perhaps it would be better if you took up a walking stick instead of Deliverance?" The young twenty year old gestured to the old saber on Alexander's side. Had it been anyone else, Lupercan may have been shot for his insolence.

Alexander placed a hand under his chin and over exaggerated motion of thinking the offer. "True, maybe it is time. But how could I hand over such a weapon to someone whose breath smells like his mother's milk?" Lupercan laughed at the dower thirty-nine year old, whose smile stretched old battle scars across his face. The smile on the jaded line officer disappeared as suddenly as it came and he looked back to the recruits. "They will become a good fighting unit Lupercan." He said gesturing to the recruits offhanded. "I have many glories and battlefield honors planned for the 46th Helsreach line brigade. They are still wet behind the ear, just like you. I just hope they can cut their teeth on something else then the Hylians." He noted with a hint of distaste in his tone was clearly evident.

Lupercan walked up to the older officer. "True for us all. Over five hundred years of on and off wars. Neither one of us gaining an advantage over the other, but if war comes, we should embrace it. Only in death does duty end to Helsreach." Alexander shook his head as the aspiring star quoted from the Tactics of the Empire, biting back the urge to roll his eyes. Lupercan was born into his ranks, studied at the best schools in Helsreach, and almost came out of the womb wearing his dress uniform. Alexander received his education on the front lines of battle, no school could teach him that. He rose through the ranks for courage and humility, and he was content with his position. He never aspired for anything more then what he had, though he was very competitive with other line officers.

"While I appreciate your words, there is another reason you came here then to lecture me of the philosophies of war. Truly the First General's favorite has a more important reason then to educate a simple line officer?" Alexander made no attempt to hide the sour tone in his voice.

Lupercan nodded, "I do. You have been summoned for a gathering. Cantor humbly sends his requests to join him for a gathering with several other members of the Imperial Army."

"You must be watering my powder, Lupercan." Alexander chuckled the retort to Lupercan. "The First General never humbly sends anything. I thought he said he would never bow to the orders of another man of the Army, not even if his medals hung in the balance."

"You are correct, but this request doesn't come from the Army." Lupercan said in a hollowed tone. It was at that moment, like it always does in the universe when some one says something privately, the gunfire died and the trooper paused from their gunfire and gathered around the two line officers.

Alexander felt his breath hitch out of his lungs. "You surely do not mean that..."

"Emperor Gustavus Adolphus, honor be to his name, himself have ordered that you and a few others of the line officers. I am unsure why he would bring in a relic like you, but the First General decided you and I should be there to meet the Emperor due to our unwavering loyalty to him. You had best gather yourself, we will not keep the Emperor waiting." Clicking his boots together, Lupercan saluted Captain Alexander Aquila and walked away from them back into the spiring city in the back ground. Alexander looked at the younger officer then off into the distance of the city. He still remembered when swords and shields took up the bulk of the fighting, and muskets were a specialist weapon.

How fast times have changed over twenty years, he mused sadly as he took off his hat and looked at the capital of Helsreach, the city that gave their nation its namesake. He ran his fingers through a close cut of coal black head. The simple discovery of that fuel had spawned so many inventions and engineering feats that Helsreach accomplished what most nations did in many reigns. While they used coal previously for forging their steel swords, steam power soon came afterwards and spawned a golden age of technology and advancements.

Helsreach grew from a few cities to a mighty empire thanks to their rulers. While most of the Emperors and Empresses made Helsreach what it was through conquest, there was a few who negotiated their way through conflicts. The current Emperor, Gustavus Adolphus, was young, charismatic, and wise beyond his years. He was a skilled warrior and calvary officer, he was a diplomat as well. Granted it made him a firebrand in the Parliament and unpopular with some of the warmongers in the forces, he had brought twenty years of peace.

Alexander turned to the troopers under his command as he came out from his recollections. He cracked a small smile, scars spreading as they did so. "Report to the quartermaster, then take remainder of the day to focus your thoughts towards something productive. Dismissed." The troopers snapped a salute that Alexander returned and they broke out in marching formation back to the rally point. Alexander mounted his horse, Snowsong and rode off in the direction of the city at a harsh pace. The Emperor was holding a council and everyman form the First General to the lowliest cook would hear his word as law. Alexander just prayed that he wasn't going to be keeping the war council waiting.

The Palace of the Kings was an truly awesome sight to behold, and that was at a distance. Being inside was a different matter entirely, and Alexander couldn't help but feel lost in the massive amount of history that was in the building. Massive murals depicting legends of days gone by, of the discovery of coal and the envelopment of the other kingdoms of Helsreach. Alexander would have been lost unless he asked the guard where the war council was at. After surrendering his wheel locked pistol and Deliverance to his chagrin, though he kept his derringer hidden. He wasn't going to any meeting, even with the Emperor himself, without some form of protection.

The guard escorted him off to a massive brass door depicting the glories Helsreach has had over their enemies. Though much to the old Line Officer's sadness, the many wars against the Kingdom of Hyrule.

He paused as memories flashed back to him. The two nations have constantly been at war with each other, for many reasons. But the details were trivial and pointless, clearly political objectives. Both sides never truly could claim an edge over each other. Alexander himself was a veteran of the most recent one, that happened almost twenty years ago. While his nation called it the Grand War, there was nothing grand about it. He was on the front lines of many battlefields, leading charges against massive forts of stone. He saw his brothers of battle cut down by arrow fire in the first days of the war and by musket fire near the end. The war ended for some abrupt reason, and many other veterans like him had their own opinions why the war ended. He could care less the reason. War was his business, let the royalty have their own reasons.

Though that wasn't to say he fought with out doubt or question of what he was doing. He himself was there at the peace conference and he saw both sides. Gustavus was recovering from the Plague, and as such he spoke from a considerable distance. While Helsreach surrendered a nice chunk of territory, the Kingdom of Hyrule gave some restitution for the lives the took during the war. Alexander did notice a small infant present on Hyrule's side of the table. The next heir to the throne... maybe it was out of respect for that infant that the fighting stopped.

Clearing his head of such thoughts, he pushed the doors open and saw that there were plenty of empty chairs left and there was only one figure standing there. Alexander looked at figure, who was dressed in black plate armor, a white silken sash across his right shoulder and a silver cape that bore the insignia of the Emperor Stockholm, the first Emperor of Helsreach. They symbol was unmolested since then, and since it was only born by those of royal blood, it only meant one thing. "It would appear that Lupercan is a better messenger then I expected him to be." The Emperor, Gustavus Adolphus himself, turned around to face Alexander.

The Emperor was tall, about a head over Alexander, who was about six foot already. He had a well trimmed chin beard and a thick mustache. Like most of the royalty he was a red head, with an exception of course Jezebel, the sister of the Emperor. Alexander fell down onto one of his knee and bowed his head. "Emperor Gustavus, veneration be upon you." Gustavus raised his hand, gesturing for the slightly older line officer to rise.

"Alexander Aquila, it does my heart good to see that someone has come to the meeting ahead of schedule. Your reputation proceeds you."

Alexander bowed his head for a moment and he arched an eyebrow. "Others have not arrived. The First General would and should have beaten me here. Other Line officers perhaps as well but why are you and I here? Has no one else received your summon?" Alexander inquired as he placed his triangular cap down on the table and adjusted his deep crimson dress uniform. Something wasn't right if he, a nameless Line Officer was the only one who made it to the meeting.

"I sent out my messengers to both edges of the city, and they said they gave messages to the officers, generals and commanders I requested. Perhaps you are just early and everyone else wishes to arrive exactly when they need to." The Emperor looked out the window and Alexander stood next to him as he did so. They watched the city bustle beneath them. Steam cars took the militarily minded individuals off to their new positions and holds off at the edges of the Empire.

"If I may inquire, my lord?" Alexander asked Gustavus, who nodded off handed. "Why is it that you summoned the Line Officers? If it is to talk of you international policies , shouldn't the noble houses be the ones to hear your ideas?"

Gustavus sighed a sad smile. "Because I feel that it is time that I got the front line opinion on the wars my nation has fought for time immemorial. Today I am faced with two decisions today, as twenty years ago we started a war with the Kingdom of Hyrule, and years later we finished it with a peace treaty I signed with my own blood.

Parliament is abuzz with talks of war, they demand me to make one to slate their thirst. Even the press is red with blood. They say that history will no longer be decided by the pen or talks but by actions of violence. The pen will no longer write history but the sword will, they say!" He spun around in a fit of anger and sent the glasses on the table clattering to the ground. Alexander was taken back by the outburst of violence and the Emperor regained his previous calm. He shook his bowed head as he took a seat. "I am faced with the decision of war or peace. Life or death." He sighed as he looked out over the city beneath him. "I feel as if it is time I make peace with Hyrule, for the sake of our children and theirs."

Alexander could not say he was surprised to hear those words come out of his Emperor's mouth. He, when he was the Heir Apparent to the throne, he was the diplomat to Hyrule. They likewise had their daughter, Princess Zelda, be theirs for them. The two had grown close over time, and Alexander himself was pulling guard duty on their meetings from time to time. Word was that she was soon to assume full power as queen, and with the two leading the nations, peace seemed more close then ever. The thirty-nine year old veteran nodded to his liege. "I know of your plans for peace, Gustavus. And even though I am a warrior whose craft is death, if you see this as a chance for peace, you have my unwavering support for the plan. By God and his blessed mother I swear it."

There was a tolling of bells off in the distance, causing Gustavus to raise his head and direct his attention to Cathedral. "The bell ringer must be drunk. He is playing the wrong tune for a call to worship." He mused and Alexander came to his side, listening to the tones. It must have been the case, after all, the song they were hearing the song played when a new ruler was crowned.

Alexander laughed and looked out the cathedral doors, causing his blood to freeze in his veins. Walking out dressed in the furs of royalty and a purple robe was Jezebel, wearing the Crown of the Lords. Alexander blinked at the image, as if trying to see as if it was nothing more then an image his mind was playing with him. But even after he blinked a few times, the image still existed. Alexander was about to direct Gustavus' attention to it, but before he could, the door burst open. Two Grenadiers kicked in the door and trained their percussion cap rifles on the Emperor. "By all that is holy, what is the meaning of this!?" Gustavus bellowed at the Grenadiers who kept their weapons aimed at the Emperor.

"For Helsreach, they keep their weapons trained." A new voice said as its owner entered the chamber. Alexander growled at Vizier Hamilton. The member of Parliament looked every bit the inbred he was. No chin, watery eyes and fragile. "Gustavus Adolphus, by the power vested in me by the people of Helsreach, I hereby strip you of your rank, title and claims. You will surrender yourself to my authority for crimes committed against this magnificent Empire." There was no joshing tone in his voice.

"What crimes?" Gustavus voice was deathly cold. "You may want to voice your false accusations well, Hamilton. They will be placed on your gravestone." Alexander reached for his hat very slowly, and after showing the grenadiers that it was just a simple hat, he brought it to his chest as he was still in the presence of an Emperor. His leathered glove behind his had produced his derringer and clicked the hammers back when the Vizier began to speak again so the sound of his voice covered the clicks of the hammers.

"You have hindered the advancement of Helsreach for not carrying out the orders of your Father, Emperor Bjorn the Fifth. Twenty years ago, we signed a peace deal with Hyrule that gave up our frontier in a document you penned. You bow before a weak princess who deserves to be swept under our rule. You have not fulfilled your oath to make war against Hyrule as your forefathers have."

Gustavus looked in to the Vizier's eyes with a form of primal hate. "That is my crime? Not to lead my nation into a war of death and ruination? In my twenty years of rule, I have brought this nation into a golden age of discovery and prosperity. My father wanted to lead us into wars that would lead us to battles of attrition for years on end. At the peace summits, I was the voice of reason for both sides. I wrote that document so our people could have peace for as long as they could. That very peace has brought both our nations together in a sign of brotherhood and cooperation. Helsreach has benefited from my twenty years of rule!

And you of all people, Vizier!" Gustavus jabbed his finger at Hamilton, who snarled. "You know I swore no oath for the church or to conquer Hyrule! I was crowned by God himself, not by the church as my power is divine. I have been to Hyrule, and I know their ruler more then you will understand. I will not bow to your commands. I have committed no crime to allow the council to remove me of power. My sister will not sit upon the throne of Helsreach. I would sooner die then see such a day to dawn." Alexander felt the fires of hatred bubble in his chest. He knew the reasons why they would choose Jezebel over Gustavus. Jezebel was more like Bjorn, she had a boiling hatred reserved for Hyrule. It appeared that the hatred was something more then politically earned, but Alexander nor Adolphus could care. Helsreach wanted a war with Hyrule, and Jezebel would give them what they wanted.

Hamilton sighed, "You have made your decisions and you will have to die by them. Alexander, arrest this man and put him in the prisons. We want him ready for his execution this week." Hamilton looked to Alexander, awaiting for the Line Officer to obey his command. Alexander looked at Vizier, and then narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Ave Imperitor!" Alexander bellowed the High Helsreach phrase, hail Emperor. He pulled the triggers on his derringer, sending a bullet in each chest of the Grenadiers. The bullets killed each of the grenadiers, sending their bodies collapsing to the ground. Hamilton was to run but Gustavus unsheathed his own sword. With the speed of a lion hunting his prey, Gustavus ran Hamilton through. The nobleman's eyes went wide with shock before he crumpled to the ground.

"Your Majesty, we need to get out of here. The other guards must have surely heard those shots." Alexander said as he passed a percussion cap rifle to Gustavus and he took one for himself. Pulling a belt of self igniting grenades from one of the fallen, Alexander tied that around his waist and after being sure that he had the proper cartridges for rifle. Gustavus looked out the window in horror as he watched brigades of soldiers now loyal to his sister and Parliament storm the capital. "Emperor, did you hear me?" Alexander shook him.

'My kingdom... what will come of this? What will come of this...?" Gustavus shook his head as his voice was almost inaudiable. Alexander shook his head and as if sense came back to Adolphous, he turned to Alexander with a burning rage. "My power maybe taken away from me, but there are those loyal to me and not the crown I wear. Rally point Primus is one of such places. We make for there."

They left the quarters, just in time to see a shaken Lupercan. "Gustavus, praise the heavens and its Lord, it is good to see you. Helsreach has gone mad, they claim you are a traitor and a villain. They crown Jezebel Empress and demand your arrest. Say it isn't so."

Gustavus laid a fatherly hand on Lupercan's shoulder. "I have done no such thing. They desire a war I will not give. My only crime is preserving peace."

Lupercan nodded, "I am yours to command."

The two officers at Lupercan's side nodded as well. 'Go, my Emperor. Get out of here as if your life depended on it. We will buy you the time."

Alexander saluted them, "The true Empire of Helsreach will honor you. You names so we may remember?"

"Erick."

"Thule."

"Go with God, Erick and Thule." Gustavus said to them with a fatherly pride in his voice. The two soldiers nodded and took up their firing position with their wheel lock muskets. Thule tossed Alexander his pistol and Diliverence back, who gave an appreciated nod. The two line officers and Gustavus Adolphus, the True Emperor of Helsreach, made their way through the hallways of the palace. The sound of gunfire followed them and musket balls rained in all around them. Alexander pulled a grenade from his belt and after hitting the activation rune, he gave an overhanded toss. "One, two, three." He mentally recited and the grenade detonated, the explosion racking the guard behind them. Lupercan pulled the trigger on his flintlock and sent a lead ball through the heart of another Helsreach Guard. By all that was right in the world, they shouldn't have been doing this. It felt against their will and nature. But yet it felt right. They were protecting their Emperor, and if that was a crime in the Helsreach they were fighting now... so be it.

They made their way out to the main courtyards. The three gave their own individual whistles for their horses to come to them. Snowsong, Invincible, and Rex came galloping around the corner, not far behind them was more to come for their heads. The three fired a quick volley in unison and mounted their horses. Musket balls shrieked pass them, a few occasionally hitting them. Gustavus was wearing enchanted plated armor, all he felt was was a bruise form. Alex and Lupercan took the musket balls with grimaces. While they were painful, they were not lethal. They rode through the guards, who were surprise to see such a sight. They managed to escape throught the rugged iron gates and on to the roads. They road hard and they road fast, not looking back at the fireworks that celebrated the crowning of a new Empress.

* * *

Jezebel smiled with some satisfaction as she watched the events in the city unfold before her eyes. She relaxed back in her chair, brining a glass of spiced wine to her lips. It had all gone as planned. She managed to convince the Parliament that her brother was neglecting on his oaths and they gobbled it up in moments. Why humanity was so eager for violence she would never know. But honestly she could care less about it. Gustavus reaction to killing the expendable minister only cemented her claims that he was a traitor. Granted there would be pockets of resistance that were still loyal to Gustavus, they would be eradicated eventually.

She looked into her reflection in the moon lit window. Hear shaped face, deep brunet hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked every bit the part as an Empress.

"The city guard have placed down most of the threats and riots across the city. People are starting to accept your rule." The calming voice of her suitor whispered into her ear as she felt his hands wrap around her. She cold smell his scent from the end of room, it was thick and musky, like he belonged to the front lines.

"They will eventually, and when they fully accept me as their ruler, then there will be nothing standing in Helsreach way to conquer Hyrule." She finished the last of her glass and looked into his eyes. "I seemed to have finished my glass of wine. Do you have any more for me to drink?"

"I have no more wine, but I have something else for you my Empress." He smirked seductively and she laid her self out on the chair, welcoming her lover in. When their night together was over, it was time to marshal their army. Call to battle has echoed and Helsreach would answer. But they had their own celebration to finish first.

* * *

Rally Point Primus, home to the elite regiment in all of Helsreach. A regiment who never suffered destruction, and as such kept their original name, the Caroleans. And their commander, Charles, was ever loyal to the Throne but to the foundation of Helsreach and their laws. So when Gustavus needed a safe place to escape from the hunters, Charles kept the door unlocked and the three made their way inside. "I swear, when can we meet on terms of peace instead of war? Gustavus, it is good to see you are well." Commander Charles said as he adjusted room for them as other Line Officers came in for the emergency meeting. The Caroleans wore their tradition deep blue and golden trimmed uniforms and many of them took off their hats in the presence of the Emperor.

Once the last of the officers had been gathered, Charles began. The aged veteran looked into the eyes of his officers, both young and old. "Gentlemen, we gathered here today on less then pleasant reasons. I have heard from the other commanders via astropath that they have heard the same thing. Jezebel and the Parliament have declared Gustavus a traitor and deserved nothing less the then end of a rope. Many of the outposts are swearing allegiance to the new Empress." He let the words sink in to the gathered officers, many of whom wondered what to do, as the Emperor was amongst them. "I for one do not belive that Helsreach would buckle to such shows of force."

"The Lord Generals and Ministers are backing it, it would be foolish to resist. I am of course, showing the weaker will units." A jaded old officer spoke from the right side of the table while brining a cigarette to his lips.

"The masses demand a war." Another officer, a much greener one this time, spoke. Downing the contents of a spirit glass, he continued. "Nationalism is on the rise, and many people see Hyrule as a threat to our sovereignty. While they are significantly smaller and they do possess very powerful magics, they are anything but a threat to us. National pride is spreading like a wild fire, consuming all of common sense in it's wake."

Alexander nodded, as did several other jaded veterans from the Grand War. "Twenty years have passed since the opening days of the conflict, and I remember the archery lines we had and musktets were few and far in between. For six years we fought until both sides brought each other to a standstill, and if it wasn't for the Emperor who drafted the declaration of peace, the war may still be going on today." The Line Officer spat at the floor for thinking of it.

Charles looked at the officers and unsheathed his sword. "If this is an act of rebellion and treason, then let you be witnesses to it. I reject my oaths of fealty and loyalty to the crown of Helsreach. I swear my oaths to Gustavus Adolphus, the true ruler of the nation and Empire of Helsreach." He took the glove off his right hand and ran the sword across the exposed palm of his hand. "By the blood and by the sword, by the spirit and by the gun, may this oath follow me into the life beyond. I ask that those who will stand by the true Emperor will follow in the same oath."

For a moment, no one moved. The sheer power of the oath a soldier, especially a Carolean, shattered was something that required time to process. But soon, other rose from their seats and repeated the same oath. Alexander swore by the steel of deliverance, Lupercan did so by his own sword and other officers. Blood was soon dripping on the table and the officers clasped their wounds together, sealing their blood pacts with each other. Their allegiance was to God and Emperor and to each other.

"There is no worse crime then treason." Gustavus spoke like thunder incarnate, his voice boomed across the room. "Treason shatters all forms of brotherhood and fraternity hat one may have had with another human. Those we once called brother now are our sworn enemies. We will fight, seek out those like us who stand for those who see this as an intolerable act of the worst kind. Let us find our crucible and there, will we stand in defense of what our nation was founded with."

"Regardless these next few weeks will be a difficult challenge, for they will be mustering their armies for war against Hyrule." Charles spoke solemnly. "They need to be warned of their plans."

Alexander scoffed at the idea. "To cross the border dressed in any uniform only invites trouble. Besides, Hyrule is infamous for their bureaucracy. If a carolean or another Helsreachian tried to send the message, political trouble is to escalate at the slightest thought."

Gustavus sighed, "There is one person I know who will listen to me in the Kingdom. One person who trusts me above all others when it comes to matters such as this. Though I am certain Jezebel will claim me slain and my face will stand out. I cannot make the journey towards the southern nation. Alex... I place my trust in you above all others."

The Emperor reached into his breast pocket and produced a letter. "Ride hard and ride fast. Make sure the princess receives this letter." Alexander took the letter with a bow of his head and the officer went out into the rain and began to make his long ride to the south. He had a hundred or so miles to cover in a sort amount of time.

* * *

**Oh, one last thing. There will be portions of this story that stray to the M side of the rating system, so I will give a disclaimer before the beginning of those chapters.**

**Thank you very much,**

**Flame Falcon**


	2. Requests

**Well, here we go with another chapter. Thanks for reading this so far and remember to review.**

* * *

A month or so passed since Empress Jezebel secured her power and was asserting it over the people of Helsreach. The response was, not surprisingly, popular for a war starved people. Measures were taken to increase Helsreach's production for arms and armor. Almost with renewed purpose, the smoke belching factories were turning out weapons with astounding rates. Each day, more then a hundred rifles of different kinds were made and given to conscripted units, whose zeal and hatred gave themselves to the state to be made ready for war.

Technology was also a primary concern for her, as if Helsreach wasn't already far enough in the arms race. She said during her State of the Empire speech that even though they had percussion caped rifles and Hyrule along with other nations, were using flintlocks and wheel locks it was still too close for them. Artillery was being improved and new siege weapons, commonly called mortars, were making their way from the field tests to the artillery regiments.

Parliament passed several new laws and while there was some discontent with a few of them, it was eventually eradicated by the new police forces. Coal, oil, and other fuel sources down to peasant sawdust logs were rationed to maintain production levels. Mail was censored, and the press was regulated by the newly formed Ministry of the Interior Security. Slowly and surely, the people of Helsreach were becoming nothing more the workforce of the state. Devoted to the longterm survival of Helsreach weather it was as an instrument of war, or as one of production. Such an ideal, one philosopher said, where the individual places Helsreach and his family before himself will ensure that our nation will rule for the next thousand years.

The Parliament ran press praised the Empress for devoting herself to the security of the Empire and contracted artist depicted her raising up the miner's pick and the soldier's bayonet. She often made public inspections of factories, military ran orphanages, and even the collectivized farms. She gave speeches on the power Helsreach was destined to become. To stretch from coast to coast was the manifest destiny of the empire. All who stand in their way will die by God and victorious armies. Such crowds were like the thunder, sometimes even shook the ground with their applause. It seemed as if he was the most popular ruler of Helsreach since Emperor Stockholm the Great slew the Ork overlords and carved his empire against the greenskined threat.

While the support for her was popular, resentment was very strong with her. She took sweeping measures to secure her power from the Parliament, causing a few of the moderates to take voice against her, though those who did rarely held their seat before passing away due to a mysterious illness that required the body to be cremated for health concerns. A few factory owners were outraged at the new quotas that were placed on them and organized. Such demonstrations ended with the full might of the new security forces of the state. It due time, as most new monarchs spread their wings of power, the people submit to their will. Resistance would still be existent, but the lifespan would be significantly shorter then usual.

Though in her first month, along with her sweeping new changes, she reintroduced magic into the armed forces. Such a wild move when the fifth Emperor of Helsreach, Augustus the Holy, banned the use of magical talent for means other then communication needed for the expansive empire. While the idea was unheard of, her charisma settled what disputes there were. Already there were units of specialist mages, ranging from the powerful Storm-seers and those who combined magic and technology as one in the Mage-guns. With technology and the arcane arts on our side, what could stand in our way? Was what she often boasted.

War soon seemed all but inevitable for the Empire of Helsreach.

* * *

Gustavus pulled the trigger again, the harsh musket kicked back into his right shoulder. The poker chip absorbed the lead ball and it flew back. The Carolean commander chuckled as Gustavus rubbed his numbed shoulder. He looked to the flintlock in his hand, crafted by the hands of a Carolean. Long, deadly, yet accurate. Charles tossed the blasted poker chip to the Emperor. "Your aim is improving, but we need more practice if you wish to be on our level, your majesty."

Gustavus nodded thankfully to his teacher and began the reloading process. The Caroleans endured a harsh marksmanship regimen by their own accord. Missed shots were actually taken out of their wages, so they were encouraged not to miss. They learned how to shoot equally with both arms, and as such their muskets could be used by either hand, so even a wounded arm could still be used to stabilize the musket. Caroleans were so regarded in their skills of marksmanship that it was said through the Empire that a volley from the Caroleans were a regiment of snipers firing in unison. Such a statement was true to a point.

After he put his black powder in, a piece of parchment was next followed by the lead ball. Then the ramming rod was next. Such a process showed the weakness of the musket itself. It took a long while to reload and left the user open for a counter attack. While the Caroleans and Helsreach used the gun as their primary weapons, they did not forsaken other methods of warfare. Crossbows were still very popular support weapons and were the Widowmakers weapon of choice, second to their high powered percussion caped rifles. Swords, shields, axes and other weapons were used as close quarters defense for support units.

Gustavus pulled back the hammer and waited as Charles readied the next target. "How long will it take for Alexander to deliver the message to Zelda and the kingdom? He has been gone for a month and he has less then a one hundred miles to travel. If he took the steam lines, he could have gotten to the border in the matter of a day."

"Key word, Charles, if. Alexander knows he would stick out like a sore thumb, so he would have ridden the hundred miles of mountain trails. Winter was a harsh father this year and snowfall may have slowed him down." He then smiled as he brought his musket up to his shoulder. "Alexander is a far too stubborn bastard to let winter kill him."

Charles laughed as Gustavus pulled the trigger again. This one hit the target dead on, splitting the log down the middle into two even pieces. Charles frowned then as he gathered the pieces of wood. "The men are talking unkindly about our plan. We have been sent to put down miner strikes with the use of our muskets! It is time we show our true loyalties. How much longer will we play the dope of the false Empress? War will come soon, and if we haven't done anything, when in the bloody hell will we?!" The normally calm and reserved commander displayed his frustration in a way unlike him. Gustavus shook his head as he began to load his rifle again.

"War is the time I am looking for, Charles." He said and the Carolean commander flashed a look of confusion. "When Jezebel strikes the Kingdom of Hyrule, she will be focusing her army on that front. When we strike during, she will be forced to drag troops away from the front lines, as the Caroleans themselves turning against the crown will easily cause a change of manpower. When word reaches that the Emperor lives, we may have an increase of resistance against her rule. It is better we strike when she is committing her forces to an attack rather then trying to attack when she is still focused on eliminating internal affairs. The armies of Helsreach can do much, but I do not think that even she can win a two front war."

Charles nodded and pulled his blue and gold coat closer around his form. A winter storm was coming soon, he could feel it in his old bones."But the hyilians will be decimated on the opening engagements. There may not be a Hyrule to save when we follow that tactical plan. The Caroleans can devote themselves to the war, should it come. What if we were to do a two prong attack, devote half of us to the front lines and the others to the home front. We can sow havoc and chaos on both sides."

"My thoughts exactly Carolus. We deploy to the front lines of the war itself, a good half of our forces at the very most. There, we make our allegiance known, there we fight back. I do not know how the rulers of either side will react, but we make our decisions. And we live by them, we stick to them through it all."

Carolus, the given name of Charles, nodded. "A risk my, liege. But that may be one we are forced to play. We will follow you into the depths of Oblivion and back, you know that."

Gustavus smiled sadly. "I know, old friend. But you know as well as I do that Carolean and Hylian arms will not be enough to turn the tides of war into our favor. We will need warriors from beyond these nations, perhaps allies heard of. There is a nation, a continent actually which is only heard of, through rumors."

Carolus shook his head. "Gustavus, if you mean-"

"Damn it, what choice do we have!?" The Emperor erupted at the Carolean Commander. "Even with the elites you have and the Hylian army, you know as well as I do we would march willingly into a slaughter. We need allies, and if we have to use mages or sorceresses to get there, so be it!"

Carolus sighed, knowing the Emperor was right. "Yes, I know it will be a slaughter Gustavus." His voice was low, almost menecing. "But the Caroleans will not be used as rats in teleportation tricks to seek out legends. Send other through, but I will not send a single one of my men through a witches portal."

Gustavus looked to Carolus with a deep and questioning look, "Answer this truthfully. Tell me Carolus, why do you fight for me?"

Taken back by the question, Charles wondered why the Emperor was asking him, a Carolean none of the less a question of war. **"**Because you are the true emperor of Helsreach**. **Because I am a Carolean, war is my master. Death is my mistress. I fight because I would sooner die then see a day when Helsreach falls from glory due to internal and external threats."

"True." Gustavus said as he made sure his rifle was loaded. "But why do _you_ fight?"

Charles grunted in annoyance. "I fight for Helsreach, because I know no other home I love! Surely we are in agreement with this! Why do you fight?"

Gustavus looked to the Carolean commander and narrowed his eyes. "I fight for the men I saw dying on forgotten soil, who I saw my father cradle in his arms! I fight for their wives, for their children whose names I heard whispered on their last breaths! I fight for those like you, Alexander, and veterans who came back to Helsreach only to see it ruled by strangers wearing familiar faces! I fight for a new dawn, one of peace and understanding, rather then one of death and destruction! I fight so that all the sacrifices for peace will not be forgotten..." The Emperor shook his head and looked in to the frozen soil. "I fight... because I must."

Carolus slung an arm over the shoulder of the Emperor. "Your words give vision to our mission and inspire us all. But the days the words like that are enough, are the days men like those of Helsreach are no longer needed. A day when old warriors like us are forgotten."

The Emperor smiled sadly, "Then... like you, I would gladly pass from this world if such a day were to dawn." The Carolean and the Emperor went back into camp as the first few snowflakes began to fall. Inside the tents, Lupercan was gathered around a map depicting Helsreach. They would spend the winter storm deciding their targets for their eventual emergence as a power to be reckoned with.

All of their plans were riding on the hopes and prayers that Alexander had gotten the letter to Zelda. He, however, was having a much more different time then he could imagine...

* * *

Zelda sighed as she rested both of her elbows on her desk. While it was good to be home, there were plenty of problems she had to deal with. Thankfully, the Master Hand ended the brawl season early, somewhat in part to her. They all went back to their own worlds and nations, and she returned headlong into the political battlefield she forgotten about long ago. Link, ever at her side in times of danger, constantly aided her when ever he could. While he was no diplomat or chancellor, his presence helped her clear her mind. He gave her encouraging words and very strong tea to help her stay through the night looking over decorations along with other political documents.

She raised her head from her hands and looked down at the most recent document from Helsreach, actually from the Empress herself. It was labeled as a "generous offer" when in fact it was an ultimatum for war. A long lists of demands, ranging from a small annual tithe of one hundred workers to the disbandment of the standing Hylian army and navy. While Jezebel had only been in power for a month, Zelda knew that it would take her some time to marshal her forces to the border and be ready to wage war.

She closed her eyes from the document and made a sarcastic prayer to the three goddesses that somehow all of this paperwork would do itself and allow her to have some time to her self. She waited a few moments before sighing as nothing happened. She then began to finish up what was left of the actually bureaucratic paperwork.

The sun dipped beneath the horizon when she finished the last piece of paper that needed ratification with her signature. There was a knock at her door and she growled as she rose from her seat. She opened the door with a harsh yank, ready to curse the next minister to give her more paper work to finish up. The argument that formed so promptly in her head died on her lips when she saw the one who knocked. The figure was very tall, almost standing a head over her. His scent was primal, almost contained a hint of cinnamon. And as her eyes followed up from the boots to the smirking face of its owner, she felt as if the entire world was lifted off her shoulders. The azure haired figure chuckled to Zelda's reaction to him. "Come on, princess. Don't act too surprised to see me here."

She let out the breath she was unconsciously holding and wrapped her arms around the figure, letting lose a laugh as she did so. "Ike! It is wonderful that you managed to get here." She actually felt tears form on the edges of her eyes and was comforted as Ike ran his fingers through her thick auburn chestnut hair. She pulled her head away from his chest and opened the door more and allowed him to come in. "So, is there anything I can do for you? Link made a pot of tea and-" She was suddenly cut off as Ike gave her a quick peck on the lips, silencing her.

"No, I don't need anything. All I needed was to see if my princess was alright." His deep, soothing voice rumbled as he spoke. Zelda smiled, and in exhaustion tossed herself down on her bed. Ike laid down on the opposite side of it and both of them looked up at the ceiling. They didn't say anything for a long while, as their memories were coming back to them from the Smash Mansion. The most resent Christmas was the one that was the most fresh in their memories. Zelda played with the necklace she wore every day that Ike gave her then, as he comforted her on the death of Gustavus Adolphus.

She turned on her side and looked deep into his eyes. Azure met sapphire for a bit before Zelda broke the silence. "Well, now that the brawls are over, we can have some more time together. Do you think that you would mind living here for a while?"

Ike chuckled and looked over to her, "As much as I love Crimea, I feel that a may be taking you up on that offer . But I would have to jump through several hoops before Mist allowed me to leave like that again and your ministers may have a little problem with a wild foreigner in the royal castle." Zelda chuckled with him as he said the last sentence in a mocking tone. "Things are thankfully winding down in Crimea. Elincia has been established as the just ruler and Lucia is not letting up on poor Bastian anytime soon. So it looks like I am in the clear for a while longer."

Zelda sighed dreamily, "Just imagine, you and I in this castle, alone and not a care in the world. Maybe we might even have a few Ike juniors running around the walls of this old castle in a few years." Ike's head snapped to her so fast, he heard some pops from his neck. Zelda couldn't hold back and she laughed so hard her chest cramped. "You should have seen the look on your face." She said in between gasps of air as she laughed in her pillow.

" Isn't a little too early to be saying that Zel? I haven't even proposed yet." Ike said as he slugged her on the shoulder causing both of them to sit up on the bed. "But if that is a challenge, I would gladly accept it."

"Down boy." Zelda said chuckling. She sighed again. "What do you think, three boys and a little girl? Or maybe two boys and two girls? Goddesses, the possibilities are endless. One of the daughters have to be named Zelda, as my tradition always is. Maybe if we have a few boys one of them could be named Issac and -"

"Is this what Peach's tea parties were all about?" Ike asked in the middle of Zelda's sentence, wondering how in the hells that Zelda had this all figured out. He was referring to the weekly gathering of the female smashers back at the mansions where they refused to share what they talked about.

"You mean besides the gossiping about our lover's sizes, our fantasies we have about them, the dice games and the teacakes: yes." Zelda responded off hand. Ike rolled his eyes and sighed. Zelda was a princess, talking of tea, diplomacy, and other ruler like things. Then the next moment she was down on his level, enjoying a pint or two, and using words that wouldn't be polite in high society. She was Zelda and no matter how many times it put him at edge with her, he wouldn't change any of her flaws. He loved her with out a doubt the way she fully was. "But we have all the time in the world, so if you don't want to have them right now..." Her agile fingers played with the belts on his armor. Sensing what she was doing, Ike positioned himself to help her expert fingers undoing the majority of his upper armor. With in moments, the bulk of leather and cloth was on a pile at the floor, leaving only a silken fencing shirt along with trousers, both of which were given to him by her.

Ike let out a breath of air and ran his fingers through her hair, "My Princess..." And she met him with a kiss. He began to wrap his arm all around and tried to figure out the dress straps as each one of them began to get lost in each other. Alone at last, they could give in to their passions.

Or at least they would have if there wasn't for a harsh knock on the door, followed by Link entering without Zelda giving him permission. "Zelda, I have- gah!" He started to say until his eyes saw Zelda straddling Ike and he raised a gloved hand to shield his eyes. "If I am interrupting something..."

Zelda clicked her tongue in annoyance, and got off of Ike, throwing a robe around her slender frame. "Not any more Link. You can look now." The Hero of Time did as he was told, though he still looked a bit of cherry red. When he saw Ike, the two embraced after not seeing each other for a while. 'What brings you in such a hurry Link? You are usually a reserved person. Has something happened? Has Helsreach attacked?" The blood in her veins froze as she considered the possibility of such an event to happen so soon.

"No." Link explained as they walked down the many winding corridors, with Ike trying not to get lost behind him. Yune this place was large, he murmured under his breath. "However, the border guards found someone wearing a deep crimson uniform of the Helsreach army. He said he had a message for you... but... just look and you will see for your self."

Once they go to ground level and into the royal chambers, Zelda saw three of the royal guard, stainless steel armored gauntlets dappled with blood drops. Each one of them had their sword trained on the figure in between them. The figure was indeed wearing a faded crimson dress uniform, but there was a small scarlet puddle growing at the feet of the guest. Zelda whisked the guards away, who did so very reluctantly. "Wait here." She said to Ike and Link who nodded, though unsure of what she was going to do.

She walked down the steps to meet the man on his level, and when she got closer to him, she could clearly see the wounds on his body. There were several bruises and undoubted broken bones beneath the skin. The zeal of the guards when seeing him must have taken over their common scene. His jaw was swollen and a line of blood flowed out of his mouth at a rather constant pace. He was old, old enough to be her father. She saw a variety of scars from war, and he was undoubtedly a line officer give the puldrons he wore.

But besides that, there was little left about him she could tell. The royal symbol of Helsreach was defaced with the pigment from several different herbs that grew in the mountain borders. His old jade eyes looked into her sapphires, as if he was mentally sizing her up. She looked to his neck, where his identity tags hung. Her hand looked at one, and read it out loud. "Aquila, Alexander. Line officer, 34th Crimson Fists Line Infantry. Grand War Veteran, First Class. Order of the Iron Throne, First Class." She felt her spine shiver when she read the line. Order of the Iron Throne was given to only the most seasoned of war veterans, who usually go it through hatred of their enemies and cruelty on the battlefield.

She let go of the tags and she felt his entire body move. Many of the guards readied their weapons, and even Ike felt his hand drift to Ragnell. Even with his wrists chained, a Helsreach warrior could achieve much with his body. But Alexander did something that surprised every one, himself included. Slowly, the wounds forcing a grimace as he did so, Alexander sank to one knee and bowed his head to Zelda. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I humbly place my fate in your hands. But before you give the order to take my life, I bear a message for you and only you." His voice was weak, but held a tempered will forged in the fires of battle.

Zelda felt as if her heart would pound out of her chest at the sight before her A officer of the Helsreach Armed Forces was willfully bowing and placing his life in her hands. She had often believed that Line officers were a sour and stubborn lot. But yet here was one who was humbling himself before the ruler of the opposing nation he fought against in the Grand War... maybe even before as well. How could she react to this? Her nationalism and history demanded that the price would be blood for blood, debt for debt. All it would take to seal his fate would be a simple hand gesture, and Alexander would be beheaded before her.

But she knew, as well as every one in the room, that she would never do such a thing.

She reached out with an open hand and placed it under his chin. She murmured a prayer to the goddesses and bands of golden energy came out of her fingers. The bands of energy encircled the officer from Helsreach, healing the fresh injuries and leaving no scars. Zelda didn't heal the old scars on him, knowing that warriors of old pride themselves on the scars their bodies bore.

"Your life and fate are your own, Alexander Aquila." Zelda said, in a tone that caught many off guard. There was absolutely no tone of authority in her voice, rather it was a tone of care and almost motherly love. She tapped the chains with an outstretched finger, and they undid themselves falling down to the ground with a mighty thunder of sound. "Give this man back his weapons and a fresh changes of clothes." When the guards seemed reluctant and didn't budge, she narrowed her eyes. "Now!" She barked at them and they did as she commanded. He was given back his wheel lock, unloaded of course, and Deliverance back. Alexander took them with a nod of appreciation, though he was met with sneers.

How could he not blame them, Alexander murmured in his head.

* * *

An hour later, after a fresh change of clothes and freshly drawn water from the waterfall, Alexander was in the royal chambers with the Princess, a blue haired mercenary, some royal protector by the name of Link. _Link, what the hell kind of a name is Link?_ He asked himself mentally. And not surprisingly there were a few of the guard watching his every move. Just because the Princess gave them orders didn't mean that they had to enjoy them. Alexander reached into his new crimson sash and produced the letter Gustavus gave him. "Princess-" She cut him off with a sharp look, reminding him that the time for formalities were over. "Zelda, I have a message for you courtesy of Gustavus Adolphus, the True Emperor of Helsreach." He handed her the letter and with a bolt of energy she took the letter from his hands. She broke the wax seal and began to read the letter to herself.

_My dearest Zelda,_

_The sands of time have passed since you have heard of my demise from the throne of Helsreach. Hopefully this letter gets to you before the inevitable war my sister plans against your people goes into effect. But, I know you will have heart and lead your people to victory over the face of evil. Do not worry yourself for my sake, I am alive and well in the care of those who likewise stand against the Empress. I will not exactly say where, in case this falls into the hands of those who are not worth or just enough to read this letter._

_What will come to pass between our nations is nothing more then sand and dust. Blood will be shed, as it always has been for our people. I will do all in my power to see those who have exiled me from power brought to justice and the headsmen's ax. I only ask that you protect your people, listen to those who offer guidance,and trust in your self. The last one I know from first hand witness you doubt your abilities with, but you are the Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule, let no one argue that fact with you. You are a wise, merciful and caring leader of your people. If I had to choose between myself and you to lead Helsreach, I would choose you. _

_I recall one of our many conversations for peace, the conversation of help and aid I gave you long ago. If I was what my father wanted me to be, I could have used the resistance against you only to further the goals of my nation. I could have brought you down as my personal slave... but could I have lived with myself for betraying trust I had worked so hard to achieve? I hope you will do the same, make the choices that may not be popular with the Royal Council or even with your closest advisors, but that sit right with your soul. A good ruler listens to her council, a wise ruler listens to her heart. _

_If Alexander has survived and brought you this letter, he will fill you in on other details this letter has not been able to contain. Then, he may want you to send him back to Helsreach to take part of the rebellion. He is one of the few who will not rest until he is back at the front lines, where he belongs._

_May God watch over you and your people in the coming days. _

_Gustavus Adolphus, Emperor of Helsreach_

Zelda placed the letter down on the table next to her and sat down on the throne, shell shocked to a point. She thought, no, _believed_ that Gustavus was slain. But yet here was a letter drafted by his hand that completely changed all of what she had previously thought. It was almost as if the goddess themselves gave her hope for the days ahead.

She looked to Link, Ike, and Alexander. "Gather the war council, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Jezebel walked through the palace grounds, the snowflakes not letting up since last night. The palace serfs had cleared her a pathway before her, so she did not have to trudge through snow. She gave a half hearted smile as the snow continued to fall around her. One of the few things she would be unable to command was the elements around her, to some it may have brought some humility. But Jezebel saw it as a challenge and something to be conquered in due time.

She walked continually until she reached a massive stone structure. The Tower of Penitence, a place where many would dread of even coming in to visit. This was where the worst would be housed: serial killers, child abusers and traitors. Already the latter was swelling the walls, and almost exceed the occupying limit of the cells. Thankfully, the routine executions kept the numbers in check. Those not warranted the ax or the noose would be sent off into the coal mines, factories , and other places where they would be used as disposable labor.

However, she was not here to witness an execution or see the next round of penal laborers be dispersed. Rather, she was here because she needed to see if something she requested was finished yet. She walked through the halls of the tower until she reached a singe occupant cell. Runes of warding and arcane cancellations were being inscribed on the walls while other things were being prepared for an incoming guest.

The man who she welcomed in to herself the night of her ascension was over seeing the entire operations. He turned to her, his ebony skin a stark contrast to his long white hair. "Every thing is ready, are you sure these will be enough? She is a far more competent sorceress then you know."

She nodded, "I have studied her and her training for as long as you have. I know you have a blood debt to settle with her and her ex-lover. But don't worry, once she arrives it will soon become chaos in Hyrule and it will soon fall into our hands."

His blood ruby eyes lit up in the dark, "Then I will send for the Sisters of Silence. Zelda will be ours before the sun rises anew."


	3. Defeat

**Well, another week and another chapter. I hope it was worth the wait and remember to review. Enjoy!**

* * *

The call of a War Council, to call such a gathering meant that the idea of peace was gone. An gathering of Generals, ministers of war, veterans of previous wars, and royalty itself. So when Princess Zelda called her own War council, many came to answer. Gathered in the Hall of Legends, where the trials Hyrule had faced for so long were engraved into the walls . They all sat around a massive stone slab, with the names of the dead inscribed on it. Zelda sat on the head of the table, with Ike and Link flanking her. Her generals, ministers and a few diplomats took their seats around the table. The only one who abstained from being seated was Alexander, by his own accord. He stood behind Zelda, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the looks he received.

Once the last had been seated, Zelda rose to address the gathered. "My loyal generals, Ministers of the State, diplomats and gathered veterans, thank you for coming on such short notice. You all know our history of wars and conflicts with Helsreach. Naturally you have also heard that Gustavus Adolphus, Emperor of Helsreach, was recently removed from power. All communication with Helsreach have ground to an absolute halt, and word is that we may soon have another war on our hands."

Using some of her arcane powers, she summoned an image on to the screen and it was observed as the ruins of Clock Town. Alexander and a few of the other veterans were about ready to swear at the image of that place. It was the place where both of the armies met during the closing days of the Grand War. To call it a bloodbath would have been an understatement, as over half a million men and women, most of them Helsreach soldiers died trying to take that place. Many historians tried to come up with a name for it, but hell was already taken.

"Clock Town will not survive the opening days of the war." Zelda explained, and there were some murmurs of agreement amongst the gathered. "Despite the twenty years of rebuilding, many of the ruins still remain. Defenses are negligible at best, ruins at worst. There is nothing here for the enemy, they will attack somewhere else. Clock Town will be wiped out in a matter of days."

"Then let them come!" A young general spoke, and stood from his seat. The monitor of the meeting banged his gravel three times.

"We acknowledge Commander Vermilion, leader of the Angels of Fire."

Vermilion nodded his head in respect to the monitor for acknowledgement and turned to face Zelda. "Let them come." He repeated, looking Zelda in the eyes. "Clock Town is more then just simple ruins, they are a symbol of Hyrule's strength and defiance. Helsreach will come there to take the symbol away from us and will send the most soldiers there to take that symbol." He was emboldened when he heard others talking in his agreement. He laid his hands on the table and sneered like a wolf. "We are veterans of several wars against your appeasement tactics. Clearly you need to rethink your strategies."

"No." A voice spoke up and after the monitor acknowledged him, Alexander stepped forward, arms still crossed. "Helsreach will not deploy the majority of it's soldiers to these ruins. It may be a symbol to you as victory and strength, to us it is just ruins where many good soldiers died."

"That only lends credence to my point-"

"No." Alexander said with a bit more force behind this one. "It doesn't. Helsreach cares little for ruins, when we strike, we look for resources to exploit, be they natural, manufacturing, or labor. When we attacked Clock Town all those years ago, you had infrastructure with manufacturing. Now it is little more then ruins that will just be swept aside."

Vermilion was outraged that a turn coat was going to be correcting him on his tactics. "And what good is a turncoat's word?"

Starting to lose what little calm he had, Alexander spoke very coldly and walked towards the young upstart. "Why, it is worth your very life. What other intelligence do you have to go on? This is not Bjorn the Blood-fisted or Casandra the purger, this is Jezebel. A scheming and keen little bitch. She will utilize tactics and methods previously thought unheard of. The Ends Justify the Means. That his her motto." He rapped a finger against the medals on Vermilion chest. "And you bear no medal of Clock Town's seige, yet you speak of sacrifice and courage done there."

"Neither do you." Vermilion sneered back. Alexander lowered the gorget on his neck, revealing the exit wound of a musket ball on his neck. The look in his eyes sent Vermilion back in his seat. "No more objections." He spoke in a whisper to Zelda, who nodded and looked back to the image.

"Clock Town will not survive, we need to make our stand somewhere else." She continued, her mind racing. "We will have to meet them on a field of battle on our terms, not theirs. Though we will have to seek out allies. Even if we have loyalists inside of Heslreach, I do not feel as if it will be enough to turn the tides of war in our favor. Allies will be hard and difficult to find in these times. Though I th-" Zelda was cut off as she almost doubled over in pain, causing many to question on if she was ok. She gestured to continue before she excused her self, running as she did so.

She retreated to her personal chambers and managed to make it to the chamber pot before sickness over took her. A few moments later, after her head was drenched with a cold sweat, she spat the last of the bitter taste out of her mouth. She was weakened and felt as if she couldn't move. A gentle, yet firm hand was laid upon her shoulder. She looked up with teary eyes into Ike's who carried her off to her bed. "I'm scared Ike." She whispered as he dabbed her forehead down. "Leading my nation into another war. I don't think I can do it."

Ike sat down next to her grabbed her hands. "Zelda, you may not be gifted with strength at arms like I, Link, or any one of the veterans or Generals. You do however, possess something few, if any, others have." When Zelda raised an eye brow, Ike planted his hand on her heart. "You have a great hear, and that cares for the wellbeing of her people. You knew that war would be the only way to save your people if you haven't tried all other solutions. Too many times have I seen nations led to death and destruction because of those whose egos decided the path of their nations.

But you care for your people in ways many never thought of. You sought peace when others wanted war, you held back when others would have shouted in anger. You have a great heart, never let anyone else tell you otherwise." He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them. She smiled weakly, feeling better in his embrace.

* * *

When the princess left the room, all chaos erupted. Normally reserved and collective warriors were over shouting one another to get their point across. Link was trying his best to keep peace but he might as well have tried to hold back the raging tides with a broom. Veterans argued with Ministers, the latter insulting the former's intelligence, while the former asked if the latter wished to compare scars. Alexander reached the end of his considerable patience with Vermilion, and was about ready to draw swords. Threats were thrown around and Link feared that lead would be the next thing thrown around.

Link sighed and reached into his green tunic and pulled a signal gun. Designed for communicating charges across long distance, it would make a fine way to silence the conversation. He clicked back the hammer and a few of the soldiers plugged their ears knowing what was coming next. Pulling the trigger, an almost deafening bang filled the chamber. Several of those not protecting their ears, groaned in pain as their eardurms popped from the sudden sound in an enclosed space.

"Thank you." Link said in a cold tone, and he appeared to be far from thankful, though it may have been a false reading. "Regardless of our different... views on things. But we need to focus on our primary concern. Helsreach will attack and we need to be prepared. They have more technology and manufacturing capabilities then we do. We need to formulate a plan to defend ourselves and our nation." Link whispered a few mumbled curses under his breath and he looked to Alexander. The other was looking out the window with a perplex look. Link followed his look and saw a flash off in the distance. It was like a mirror, which only meant one thing.

"Fan! Prickskytt!" Alexander bellowed and though he spoke in the tongue of Helsreach, his message was clear. Sniper. A musket round tore through the glass and the other generals, veterans, and ministers dodged to the ground. Link placed his back against the wall, grabbed a near by musket and looked out of the corner of the window. Several of the generals and ministers ran from the sound of gunfire, and a few of them were cut down by gunfire. Link felt the sweat form on the back of his neck.

Widowmakers. An all female brigade of snipers from Helsreach. Accurate and can reload their rifles within seconds. Accurate and deadly, it was only because Link spotted their hiding place and called in artillery before they caused too much damage. He heard Alexander groan and Link looked over.

Alexander was gritting his left arm with a small torrent of blood and he was breathing sharply. "Shit are you ok?"

Alexander nodded. "Fractured the left arm, but I will live." He pulled himself up on the wall on the other side of the window. "I'll spot them and you can take it out." Link nodded and Alexander looked out amongst the hills, as if trying to find the sniper position. Alexander gestured to the distance, and Link followed his eyes around the corner. Even from the distance they were at, they could clearly tell where the sniper was hidden. Between two bushes and a moving shadow loading her rifle again. Link pulled his flintlock to his shoulder and peered down the iron sights.

He would have loved the sniper scope his rifle was traditionally equipped with, but sadly he neglected to add the extra five pounds to his rifle. Grimacing, Link trained his eyes against the setting sun, trying to measure the wind around him. Muskets weren't to shabby at extream ranges, but sadly he was pushing his luck with seventy five meters. He raised his musket up a few degrees and saw the telltale flash he needed. Using the flash as a beacon for his round, he fired and the black powder detonated next to him, sending the musket ball flying.

The percussion cap round slammed into his armor the second his musket fired. He was tossed onto his back, the thick quilted armor absorbing the round and passing the kinetic energy off into his chest. He wheezed out a few short breaths. Alexander nodded. "Tango down." He smiled for a moment before seeing shadows move over the walls. "No... nonononon." Alexander murmured as he pulled Link back up.

The Hylian commander looked over to Alexander, who saw the old line officer grimace due to his wounds and the figures coming towards them from the shadows. "What?"

Alexander looked to the shadows. He had only heard of them through legends, the rumors exchanged with cigars and whiskey. Masters of shadow, arcane, and blade. When all of Helsreach couldn't accomplish it, they would. Three figures dressed in black, shaved heads with top knots shining polished in setting sun. The three females produced long, sharpened blades made of hardened silver. Alexander unsheathed Deliverance, though he would be fighting with only one limb. Link untethered the Master sword from his back. "Sisters of silence." The voice of the aged veteran was soon nothing more then a whisper when some of the hylian veterans charged the Sisters with the spears of their bayonets.

But the veterans and their combat experience was nothing to them. Using deft turns of their blades, the veterans were hew limb from bloody limb, falling to the ground into three even pieces. The middle one gave quick signs with her hands to the other two, maintaining the code of silence. The middle one dissapeared into clouds of smoke and the other two dropped into defence stances.

Alexander and Link charged them Link fighting in complete silence while Alexander began to recite the Rites of Preservation in between sword slashes. It was like the two opposites they were. Hyrule and Helsreach, elf and man. Alexander was from the line, while Link solved the problems which only required one warrior at the right place, with the right gear at the right time. But in that moment, five hundred years of war were broken between the two. They were brothers of blood, or as Alexander's regiment preferred, _Turning their fists crimson together._

_From the lightning and the tempest,  
O Lord, deliver us.  
From the scourge of the earthquake,  
O Lord, deliver us._

Alexander murmured the words as he slammed his sword into the armor of the Sister infront of him. She took the blow head on and dodged to the side. She was toying with him. Like a house cat plays with a mouse before it devours it. Ten years ago, and with out his injuries, Alexander would have proved more to be then just a challenge. But he was well past his prime, and the ball to his left arm only hampered him with the pain. Link wasn't faring much better then he was, and he was in his prime.

Grunting with effort, Alexander blocked yet another incoming blow ment to sever his head and the force of the blow there him down to the ground. The Sister was on him in moments and was mere seconds away from impaling the downed Helsreach officer. Alexander slammed his head onto the nose, sending the assassin backward, not even crying in pain as she did so. Mule kicking her back, Alexander got back to his feet and pointed Diliverence at her throat._  
From plague, famine, and war,  
O Lord, deliver us.  
From the place of tyranny,  
O Lord, deliver us.  
From the rain of the musket fire,  
O Lord, deliver us.  
From the rain of the steel,  
O Lord, deliver us._

Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs and slashed forward, the blow being reflected and he was pushed back. His back was slammed into that of Link's. The Hylian was bleeding from several of the injuries and wounds his body maintained after so long of dueling with the Sister of Silence. It wouldn't take the Royal Detectives to figure out that they were here to kill the princess. Alexander bit back the pain and swung himself forward, clumsy throwing a blade.

His recklessness was rewarded with silver and steel impaling him. He coughed up droplets of blood and looked at the sister. She was going to retract the blade, but Alexander kept his grip on the blade and ran her through. Her eyes went wide with surprise, as if bing killed by a mere Line officer was a damning offense. She crumpled to the ground and Alexander wasn't too far behind. The one Link was fighting disappeared, causing Link to lose his balance as his blow was taken away completely by the force he placed behind the blow.

Link regained his balance and came over to Alexander. "Get...Zelda...out..." the line officer coughed in between blood. Link nodded and gave Alexander a red velvet like potion. Alexander pulled the cork and drank the bitter and unpleasing contents. He felt his eyelids become heavy, and he whispered the last words of they prayer to himself before darkness came to claim him. _  
From the fall of the truth and the raising of the lies,  
O Lord, deliver us.  
From the curse of the Fallout,  
O Lord, deliver us.  
From the begetting of monsters,  
O Lord, deliver us.  
From the curse of the Evil,  
O Lord deliver us._

_We ask this for us..._

_Have mercy on us sinners._

* * *

Ike parried the sword that came at him for the uncounted time. The assassin infront of him was far more skilled then he could have ever imagined. Already, Zelda's spells were next to useless. Din's fire was casted aside by magical means of darkness, her healing spells were nothing and to top it off her enchantments were deactivated with nothing more the the flick of a wrist. Ike himself was being sent to the point of exhaustion with the constant attacks from the assassin.

Blast it, he swore in his head, where was Link? He countered the assassin's blade with a roll of his shoulders, and the Assassin slammed her shoulder into the opening Ike left in the defense. Ike grimaced and swung a balled fist outward, slamming it into the jaw of the assassin. Ike pressed the advantage and continued the unrelenting assault, swinging Ragnell from the left to the right. The claymore like sword was ineffective as a fast weapon, but could sever three necks in one blow when aimed right.

Ike forced the assassin back and one cornered, he thrusted Ragnell forward, running the assassin through. The Sister of Silence lashed out with her nails but it was too late. "Feast on my steel, assassin." He withdrew the blade and brought it across the skull of the assassin, parting it from left to right.

The body fell unto the ground and Ike turned around to see Zelda visibly shaken. "Zelda, its ok." Ike said as he warped his arms around her, placing her head down on his chest. He ran his fingers trough her head and whispered calming things into her ear. The door swung open and Link came in. both of them turned and looked at him. He was bleeding from several parts of his body, and looked as if he was about ready to topple over under his own weight. "Thank the goddesses... you are all right."

Ike grunted, "Aye. Assassins, and this one almost killed me. The same?"

Link looked at the bleeding corpse, and shook his head. "Where... where is the third?"

"Third?" Zelda asked. Link was about to respond when a crossbow bolt went through Link's side, the green tip implicated poison and the Hero of time toppled under the effects of the poison. Ike turned and he himself was met with his own crossbow bolt. He pulled the bolt out of his left arm, grunting in pain all the while.

The effects of the poison was almost instant. Ike saw the third assassin Link was talking about stride towards, him, but Ragnell seemed to weigh a thousand pounds in his hands. Zelda's voice was slowly fading from his ears. The assassin brought her boot across his face as she strode to Zelda. Ike fell back and he felt the darkness claw at him. He saw Zelda, grabbed by the throat and hoisted off the ground before being taken away in a portal of pure shadows.

The pain of dying, but the agony of failing to protect Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and the woman he loved would haunt him into the afterlife and even beyond. Ike thought of that when darkness completely claimed.

* * *

Jezebel was in her office when she heard that the mission was successful and Zelda was in chains. She looked like a little child on Winter's Veil morning, seeing that big present all for her. She actually ran to the torture chambers, causing many of the guards to look oddly at her. She didn't care what they though, her enemy was in her power now and she didn't want to waste a moment of it, not one minute of it.

She found her lover already there and waiting for her. "Words cannot describe how much I have looked forward to this moment." He smirked as a battered Zelda laid with the chains around her wrists and neck. The runes around the chamber glowed with the power to stifle her own. "Princess Zelda, wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom and weak ruler will be at our mercy. I congratulate you, my love."

Jezebel nodded and kissed her lover, whose dark skin was a stark contrast to her fair skin. "Thank you. We will celebrate this later as if it was out wedding night. But first..." She smirked with malice as Zelda began to move. "I have plans on making this whore beg for mercy. Now, after so long, Helsreach will have it's vengeance."


	4. Where do we stand?

**I am so sorry for the delay in this. Writer's block, school, and life in general kept me away from writing. Hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

The cold mountain air was a welcomed sign to the Carolean camp. The fact that winter was upon them meant that now their training would be increased tenfold. It was five in the morning, and while the sun had yet to rise, The Carolean Line Infantry was already hard at work perfecting their new tactics. Gustavus Adolphus was amongst those who watched as sons taken from their mothers at an early age were being transformed from a boy to a man. The bitter cold nipped at their exposed skin underneath their layered clothes. Adolphus took a cup of tea that was not far from him and continued as the line officers belted orders and the las performed them with an eagerness that belied the fact of only five hours of sleep.

Carolus was not far from him, as he too was overseeing the entire compound at hard work. Those not training were working gathering wood for the many fires across the camp. Others were sharpening their bayonets, and others melted lead for their muskets. Carolus took the pipe from his mouth and exhaled it in a cloudy smoke. "Finally, it is time that we prepare for war. The winter storm is preparing us for the fights."

Gustavus nodded, "As always, I agree with you. Though a calvary man myself, it would appear that you lads of infantry will soon be made into Caroleans. Forged in blood, and tempered in battle."

"We are the living weapons of Helsreach. Our enemies think they can steal our lands, let them try. Since the dawn of the empire, Helsreach has always looked to its borders for its future. Those lands have only promised death and destruction. We would have fallen and succumbed if not for the might of the Emperors and their angels of death... The Carolens." Carolus finished the commonly told parable of their preeminence. The wind changed direction and the two pulled their coats closer to their bodies.

"Milords! Milords!" A young page was yelling over the wind to get their attention. Gustavus and Carolus turned to him. They young boy, thirteen at most, bore the emblems of the scout devision. Nothing passed from their sight with out reporting it. "Milords." The boy sank to his knees in the cold snow. "A convoy has a arrived, and they bear the signal of Heslreach."

Carolus scowled. Helsreach had not sent any of their military leaders into Carolean affairs since time immemorial. To have such an ambassador meant that there was something going down. He barked orders to several of his officers to accompany him.

Gustavus and Carolus were at the head of the line, and each of the officer's knew how this was going to end. It ends in blood.

* * *

Ike grunted in pain as he felt shoving on his shoulder. He wasn't shaken awake since he was a little kid, but yet here he was being shaken awake. He fought to open his eyes, and when he did he was greeted by a blinding torch of fire. He clamped his eyes shut as he struggled to sit up. Yune, his head was pounding like a blacksmith's hammer.

He felt the ground beneath him tremble and his head was bobbing up and down. He shook his head and tried to steady himself. It appeared as if he was on a mount, more accurately in a fast cart. He then heard a massive thunder of guns right next to him and saw Link loading another round into his musket. He looked around and saw Alexander at the front with Snowsong and Link's trusted mount, Whsiperwind, tied to the front. He was on the whips causing the horses to move faster. What the hell was going on?

Was he dreaming? He remembered Zelda, assassins, poisoned blades, but this wasn't a dream. He could smell the very bitter aroma of gunpowder and the ground throwing him around. No, this wasn't a dream but this was actually happening.

He saw link mouth words to him but due to the ringing in his ears, he was unable to hear the exact words. Link shook him and the ringing stopped thankfully.

"About damned time you woke!" Ike looked out behind them and saw Hylian cavilers riding towards them, wheel-locked pistols aimed at them. "The whole damn court went to hell! If you want to live," Link passed him a musket. "fire back." Ike hesitated for a moment, but saw the look in Link's eyes. It was a sign that meant he didn't want to partake in this affair either.

Ike brought the musket to his shoulder and sighed. He had never fired a weapon such as a Hylian rifle, he never saw the practice or the need. But he knew the basic; aim where you want to shoot.

He sighed and aimed at the horse, hoping to take the steed instead of the rider out. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. He pulled the trigger as he did so, and the musket slammed back into his shoulder and he was knocked back on his backside. Son of a- that had quite the kick back.

Link laughed and he himself took aim at the steed. He fired and the noble white steed fell over itself as it's kneecap was blown out from beneath it. Musket balls embed themselves all around them, the accuracy was not a far tail from what Zelda and Link had described them as.

"Alex, I thought you said you could lose them faster then it takes for a leader to get his cousin out of their clothes!' Link yelled back at the Helsreach officer.

"You hylians are slippery bastards, I can't lose them that easily!" Alex bit onto the reigns with his teeth and he raised his pistol. He fired off a single round and the head officer of the Cavilers fell down to the ground in a bloody pile. Ike looked in horror as the one officer from Helreach he had met, and supposedly the first to surrender himself to Hylian forces, gun one don. What shocked him even more was that Link as doing the same. And he had no bloody idea what the hell was going on!

Eventually after a while, the cavilers broke their advance and rode away. It was then that Ike noticed the damage. Link and a gaping wound in his left shoulder, he had a deep gouge on the side of his head and blood spilled from his virgin white tunic. Alexander had one of his arms dislocated and wounded, as such he wore a makeshift cast.

Link slumped back and looked out at the brewing storm in the distance. Thunder was heard, and bolts of lightning filled the air around them. It looked as if Alexander wasn't going to tempt fate any more then he already had. He pulled off the beaten path and stopped at a huntsman cabin in the dense forest. Link and Ike got out and helped the wounded officer down from the top of the carrige. Leading Whisperwind and Snowsong into the stable, they entered the musky cabin.

A fine layer of dust coated the interior but thankfully the last person to use this was able to leave some fire wood. Using a match and some local spirits, Link managed to get a descent fire to warm their weary bodies. Alexander got a pot of water on the stove top and added some food left for the hunters of game. As they waited for the beans to be finished everyone sat around the stove and just looked off into the distance. Ike spoke first. "What. The. Hell. Happened?"

Link shook his head. "I still don't know." He looked over to Alexander who was offering him rolled tobacco. He took one a using a match Alexander had, light it and looked off into the distance. "I don't know."

* * *

_Link growled as he looked at the General standing in front of him... after all this... how could he? "You had best correct yourself, your lordship. If I heard that wrong you will regret saying that when I tear your insolent tongue from your mouth."_

"_You did not hear me wrong Link." Vermilion said with the corncob stuck up his ass attitude. Flanking him were five members of the Hyrule Royal Guard with their muskets trained on them. "As Lord General, I here by take full command of military, political, and economic power. "The princess has been slain and with no heir, thankfully with that peasant, I am to assume the position of leadership for this nation."_

_Link growled very low, "You tread on very thin ice. She is not slain, as far as we know. Jezebel would not simply slay her."_

"_It matters not, she is dead to Hyrule." The smug noble nodded to the guards, who pulled back their hammers on the muskets they had. "And my first act is to eliminate all Helsrecahians and traitors. Alexander Aquila, you are here by sentenced to die and it will be carried out immediately."_

_Alexander, still barely recovering from his sword fight growled at the nobleman's defiance towards Zelda's pardon. He laid his life in the hands of the nobles once, and he wasn't about to let it happen a second time. "Go to the hell, inbred." Alexander snarled, and lunged at the guards. Even in his wounded state, he could still fight and was a goddamn glutton for punishment. The Hylians didn't have time to react before they were hew into pieces by the enraged Crimson Fist. Swinging his sword around, he looked more like a maelstrom of steel then an actual person wielding a weapon. _

_One of the guards evaded Alexander's initial attack and spun around, ready to deliver a bayonet blow to the back. Time slowed infront of Link. He looked between his duty as a Lord general to fight the enemies of the throne, and his duty to Zelda. Each one of them demanded different things from him. One to cut Alexander down and the other to defend him. Which one was it going to be? He knew the answer the moment he said it in his head._

_Link grabbed the guard and wraped his arms around his neck and head. Jerking it in both directions, he snapped the head of the warrior around in a full kicked the musket up into his hands and ran the last guard through. Crimson blood showered the hero of time and he withdrew, only to slash the throat of the same guard._

_Vermilion was surprised at the sheer ferocity of the act and ran. "Help! We have been betrayed! Link has betrayed us! He has killed the princess and next it will be the nation!" Link retracted his bayonet and aimed at the running Lord General. How he wanted to pull the trigger, but he knew that if he didm, he would be no better then him. Alexander bowed his head to the Hero of Time._

"_Thank you. Though because of your actions, you are no better to them as I."_

_Link made a masturbatory gesture with his spare hand. "Fuck him. We need to find out what happened to the princess and soon. I fear that if we do not, this war you promised will be a dreadfully one sided affair."_

_Alexander looked down to Ike and pulled him to his feet. 'We need to get out of here first. The Caroleans will be willing to offer us shelter." Link nodded and took the other shoulder and they began to move at a very quick pace. Other guards tried to stop them but they were shoved aside. Killing the lapdogs of Vermilion was one thing, murdering loyal soldiers was another._

_But the lapdogs were not far behind them. Hitching Snowsong and Whisperwind to a carriage reserved for military patrols. Alexander climbed to the top and pulled out his side arm. "Hyah!" He yelled as he smacked the leather on the horse. The lapdogs came out the front door but they showed no signs of stopping. Link reached into his back pack and produced one of his bombs and tossed it towards them with a lit fuse. _

_The bomb racked the carriage and sent the bloody limbs of the guard flying in all directions. They opened fired. A musket ball found it's mark in the left shoulder of Link, causing the Hero of Time to swear as loud as he could. Alexander was hit as well, but he paid little heed to the injury._

_They then began to ride as fast as they could from a nation who branded them as renegades, to an enemy who would slaughter them on sight for being who they were. _

* * *

Ike shook his head. "Why the hell would the Lord General do such a thing? I know only a little of Hyrule's history, but she told me that the Lord General gained his position by proving his or her loyalty to the ruler. If anything-"

"Zelda also neglected to tell you that even though she is the ruler, the council of ministers is in charge. They feel as if a queen would not rule as efficiently as a man. As such, she needs to wait until she is thirty years of age." Link spat as he said that. "The council demands war as much as Helsreach does, if not more so. So they elected that the Lord General who woud antagonize for war. They have practically been begging Zelda to start an armed conflict with Helsreach."

Alexander shook his head and poured some hot beans and venison broth into their bowls. "Politicians, gone are the days when they would prove their title by deeds and words, not by birthright. When I was a wee lad, I remembered the last of the Lords of Helsreach, Bismark the Lion. He ruled over my providence and he defended his lands with sword and pen." They saw the ghost of a smile play on the edges of his lips.

The moment faded as if recalling a bad memory. "He died in the opening acts of the Great War. Cut down by gunfire of sources unknown. It is told that the Hylians did the deed, while others whispered it was our own muskets who brought the killing blow. Right now, as I did back then, I don't know what happened on that fateful night.

Link nodded and he looked over to Ike. "Since you got more sleep then the rest of us," He said as he finished the last of his soup. "keep watch. I need to tend to my injuries."

The hylian laid back in his cot, with his master sword and pistol with in easy reach. He took a daft from his healing potion and laid his head against the pillow. He was out in a matter of moments. Ike looked back over to Alexnader. "So you have a plan on how we are going to get to you Emperor and get Zelda back here?"

Alexander splashed some of the water on his face to wake him up from fatigue. "The Caroleans must surely have declared their allegiance as of this past month. Heading towards them until we hear otherwise would be suicide."

"But we sure as hell can't bloody walk across the border as we are. We would be shot on sight!" Ike argued. Alexander nodded.

"You two maybe as well. I am a Helsreach soldier, and a recipient of the Order of the Iron Throne. " Alexander paused as if he was beginning to play with an idea in his head. He then snapped his fingers and moved over to the desk. He light a candle and retrieved some parchment and ink. "We may just be able to get to Zelda and Helsreach itself."

"You have a plan?" Ike asked as he saw a very sly grin form on Alexander's lips.

"Yes, but you are not going to like it. Neither will he." He gestured to Link.

* * *

Gustavus and Carolus, along with a contingent of Caroleans, made their way through the snow dunes. The reason the Caroleans picked this as their base besides it was their ancestral home was the fact it was so secluded, so alienated from the other civilizations. Rarely did any from Helsreach come from the lower grounds to the Mountains of Thunder. If princelings and other inbreds came, their cause was one to be concerned about.

Through the snowy mist, they could see the carriage and the royalty as well as their guards. The uniforms of Helsreach had changed considerably . Instead of the traditional faded azure and crimson, they wore charcoal gray and oily black trim. The nobles, end of the line inbreds more likely then not, as neither recognized any of the notable nobles.

When they approached the convoy, the nobles turned around and stood as straight as a steel rod. "Carolus, after so long it is a pleasure to see the man behind the mythic Caroleans. I am-"

"I care not your name or your titles, you lowlander!" Carolus snapped at the noble. "I am commander of the Caroleans, and you will address me as such! I have won more millitary campaigns then you have years! You will refer to me as Commander, Sir, and nothing else! Anything else you have bears nothing to warrant my attention. State your business!" It was clear that he had little patience for such matters.

"Very well then, Carolus." The same noble said, not learning his lesson. "I am going to enjoy this. I bring word from Helsreach that the Caroleans are no more."

Carolus was about ready to snap. Gustavus held him back and looked into the eyes of the noble. "You use the Empress's name to abolish the cornerstone of Helsreach's defenses? Have you no spine?" The noble held out a piece of parchment and Carolus snatched it out of the hands and read it.

Much to his anger, it was exactly what the worthless scum said. The Caroleans were placed above all others, and to promote unity and equality with the newly formed zealous regiments, the Caroleans needed to be abolished, and their men scattered through the Empire.

The normally patience commander spun around and drew his pistol. He pointed the pistol point blank at the head of the noble, and pulled back the hammer. The second noble drew his sword and pointed it at the throat of Carolus. "Restrain yourself, commander. If you do not I will be forced to bring the Empress's justice on your head." Gustavus nodded and the other Caroleans raised their muskets.

"Damn the Empress, damn her to the deepest parts of hell. I serve the True Emperor of Helsreach. Long Live the Emperor Gustavus Adolphus." At that moment, Gustavus threw his hat into the wind and the nobles gasped as they saw the man assumed dead.  
"Aiding enemies of the Empire, I will see you hanged for this." Carolus heard enough from the mouth. He pulled the trigger, sending bloody gray matter in all directions. The Caroleans opened fire, cutting down the last of the guards. The second noble and Gustavus clashed their blades together. Gustavus fought back with ferocity of pent up anger and fury.

The duel was laughably in the favor of the Emperor. Using a deft turn of his blade, Gustavus ran the noble through and gutted him like a Cornish game hen. He kicked the bleeding body from the edge of the cliff and watched as they did so with the other bodies. "Carolus, it would appear as if they forced our hands to do the deed."

"Yes, they did." Carolus nodded. He looked to the convoy and gestured for the others to open it. Using the but of a musket , they bashed the lock in on itself. They opened it and saw dozens of new rifles fresh off the lines. Ammunition and new uniforms for the dissolved Caroleans. Carolus laughed. "It would appear as if we were given sleep wear and new toys to play with."

Gustavus laughed, and suddenly felt a pain in his heart. He tumbled to the ground. Somehthing has happened, what was it... why... no, no it couldn't be. Heaven preserve her, she couldn't do it...

The world around Gustavus went black.

* * *

Jezebel snickered with an eager satisfaction as she placed on her silken gloves. The time had finally came, she was about ready to do what her ancestors had wanted to do for so long. Zelda, ruler of Hyrule, was now in her possession and she appeared to be stirring in her sleep. This meant that she would soon awake.

She looked at the tools her lover had provided her with. The scalpels, gem encrusted picks. There was already a searing hot sword placed in the fire ready to be used. He lover stood by her side, feeling her hips as she wore her blackened mageweave dress. It was one she would wear at the end of the war, and she thought that Zelda in her castle, at her mercy was enough to warrant that she wore the dress. "You look like an Empress should my love. Smart, sexy and above all..." He kissed her on the lips, his tongue invader her own mouth. She moaned at the sensual pleasure. "deadly...". He finished and she playfully pushed him away.

She looked to Zelda who began to mumble and smiled with sinister malice. "Get what little rest you, my little prisoner. I have many plans for you... as does he." She looked back to her lover, who's smile was just like hers.

Zelda had seduced her brother to vanquish his blood of heroes from his veins when she mad him sign peace. Now she would have her blood leave hers, through knife and other means... God Jezebel was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Quick warning, the next chapter may be a bit darker, so be prepared.**

**Remember to review,**

**FF**


	5. Fear

**Well, this took longer then expected. I hope this was worth the wait. I had some help with the first scene. Thanks Con. You rock!**

**Well, this is a little darker then usual so enjoy. Remember to read and review!**

* * *

A brutal tug of her hair brought Zelda back to consciousness. "Look at how weak you are." Another tug, and Zelda's head was yanked upwards to face Jezebel. "You were out for quite a while. If you can't even withstand the beginning of this, I'm afraid it won't be much fun."  
"Fun?" Zelda groaned. "I get the feeling we have different definitions of 'fun'."  
"So you don't consider this fun? That's a shame, because we'll be doing this for quite a while…", Jezebel said. She paced around the room, observing her prisoner. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing heavy leather clothing. The empress's lips turned into a sweet smile. "I'm a terrible host. Maybe I can change your mind?"  
Zelda did not answer.  
Jezebel came back to her. Grabbing Zelda by the chin, she forced her to look her in the eyes. "Answer me." Zelda remained silent. "Do you want to be a terrible guest? Or can I change your mind?"  
"I'm not your guest."  
The Hylian spat blood as Jezebel slapped her hard across the face. "ANSWER ME!", the empress yelled, so loud that Zelda's hair fluttered a little. Jezebel's hand squeezed Zelda's chin, and she almost threw up at the smell of the black glove under her nose. It was the smell of blood and fear.  
"No", she whispered, and Jezebel let go.  
Satisfied, the empress turned away and began walking around the room again. "How rude. I'm trying to be cooperative here, you're not making this any easier for me. But what could I expect from someone like you? Humanity?" She laughed, as if at herself. "But you aren't even human!"  
"Yet I'm more humane than you."  
"So you keep telling yourself, but you do not seem to grasp that you cannot be. Because you're not human."  
"The word doesn't apply to your race only", Zelda answered. The empress was standing with her back to her, so she fumbled around with the rope that tied her wrists together behind her chair, but there was nothing she could do. She wasn't strong enough to fight her way out of here with magic, but it didn't matter. A stronger magic prevented Zelda from using hers.  
She stopped moving around on her chair as Jezebel turned back around. "But where do you think does the word come from? Are you an illiterate?" Jezebel walked past her, disappeared out of her sight. "You have the audacity to question my humanity when all I strive after is the safety of my people?"  
"By waging war? There was peace! I made a pact with Gustavus, and you eliminated him. He was looking out for Helsreach-"  
"My brother was a fool! You Hylians are not to be trusted." Jezebel came back, and a sword was glowing red in her hands. She crouched down in front of Zelda. "Sooner or later, you would've attacked. My brother refused to accept this fact, but I cannot and will not ignore the threat you and your kingdom pose." She played with the sword in her hands. "Granted, it is a small threat. Ridiculous even, but I'm not willing to take any chances."  
Zelda could not help but thrash around as Jezebel got up and grabbed her by the neck, approaching the sword to her face. It wasn't touching her face yet, but Zelda could already feel the burning heat it emanated. And she could do nothing but stare at it in fear.  
Jezebel grinned. "And oh, I am very humane, much more than you. Someone has to punish you for being with a human."  
"What", Zelda breathed.  
"I have spies everywhere, you little whore. If your puny existence only affected you, or only your filthy Hylians", and Jezebel spat the word, "but I hear that you couldn't keep your dirty fingers to yourself, that you started something with a human."  
She traced the sword along Zelda's jaw, who cried out in pain.  
"I have to applaud you for realizing that no Hylian comes close to humans, for choosing the obvious right choice. But you disgraced the man. His existence is now as pathetic as yours."  
The tears that were now running down her face didn't ease the hot pain Zelda felt on her jaw. It hurt so much she couldn't think, couldn't speak. But she heard every word the empress said.  
"Maybe he should be punished as well. Clearly, someone who even thinks of feeling something for a Hylian is a disgrace. There must be something wrong with him."  
"Then there is something wrong with you", Zelda uttered, "or what else are you doing with Dark Link?"  
Jezebel slapped her again. "Shut your filthy mouth, whore. You're in no position to tell me what is wrong and what isn't."  
"Don't you see your double standards?"  
"What you don't understand is that he is the next step of evolution. He is not a Hylian."  
"Sure looks like one to me."  
"How could I expect you to understand? You are supposed to be the most educated of you Hylians, but you're still incredibly stupid." She grabbed the rem of Zelda's dress and began tearing and cutting the purple fabric away. "Even the dumbest peasant or beggar from Helsreach is ten times, a hundred times smarter than you. Royalty my ass. Your title is even more worthless than you." She waved the purple strips of cloth in front of Zelda's eyes to emphasize her words, and then crumpled it into a ball to stuff it into Zelda's mouth. "Enough talking, I cannot hear any more of it. You're lowering the average IQ in this room."

* * *

"I don't like this." Link said for the third time in two minutes, as the three walked through the forest that bordered Hyrule and Helsreach. "Not one fricking bit." he gestured as the thick cords that bounded him as well as Ike bit into his flesh. "Surely this is not the best idea we have."

Alexander, clearly still tired from last night, turned around with pure venom in his eyes. "Be thankful it is not around your neck. It will be if you don't stop your bitching right now." The normally reserved and controlled line officer put emphases in his voice. Link nodded and the Helsreach commander pulled the two horses in his other hand and jerked the rope that bound both Ike and Link's hands. Ike could see a clearing up ahead, one where he was all too certain that Helreach laid just beyond. He prayed Alexander knew what he was doing, otherwise it was going to be a relativity short rescue mission for the princess.

The border approached and in the distance Ike could see the outline of guard posts and towers. Although he was still new to this land, the first impressions of Helsreach was a militaristic one. How a nation could make it's people off of survivors from the many centuries of war that tempered it was a mystery to Ike. While he himself was an artisan to war, Alexander looked more then what all Ike could hope to accomplish.

They stopped and Alexander produced two cloth gags for the two of them. "Don't worry, this is only a temporary thing." Ike initially resisted our of instinct, but allowed the cloth cord to bind his mouth shut. Link was the same, and it took a bit of struggling on Alexander's part to make sure the gag was in place. Satisfied, Alexander pulled on the cords and lead them towards the clearing. Ike felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead, and as he saw the guards and realized that Ragnell was well out of his reach. The feeling of being defenseless, like a child, washed over him. Link was feeling the same and the two looked to each other, hoping that they were in the right.

Alexander stopped in front of the border guard. Slung in his arms was a massive blunderbuss and narrowed eyes on Alexander. The jaded line officer looked back at them with eyes of his own. "A line dog, a Hylain and a freak? Motley crew, to say the least. State your business."

Alexander took in a deep breath and put as much authority as he could behind his voice. "I come bearing gifts, courtesy of Carolus, High Commander of the Caroleans, Master of the Watch, and Lord of the Moutains. I present you two key members of the Hyrule militarily, both of whom I am sure the Empress will gladly accept."

The guard scoffed, "Do you have anything to back your wild claims? I will-" Alexander quickly withdrew a folded letter he wrote last night and presented to the Guard. The letter was snatched out of his hand and he observed it. His face turned red, then yellow, then purple and he started to choke. Alexander delivered a hard slap on the back to get the guard out of it.

"My...My appologies sir. In preparation for war, one must always double check. Please, is there anyway I can make amends for my brash attitude?" Alexander smirked inside, realizing that his old skills that gotten him into trouble in the orphanage haven't lost their touch.

"Secure me the first train you can to Helsreach, front car." The Guard nodded, and gestured for the Alexander to come with him. Pulling harder then was needed on the binds, he dragged the two towards the awaiting train yard. So far, it looks like their plan was working.

They highly doubted that it would go without qualm.

* * *

Gustavus felt as if the earth was on his head. He had received terrible visions, and they played out before his eyes. _"Sooner or later, you would've attacked. My brother refused to accept this fact, but I cannot and will not ignore the threat you and your kingdom pose." _The swords, the words, they all flashed before his eyes. He felt her pain, every burn, cut, scrape, and slap he felt with as much vigor as she did.

His eyes opened in a flash and he found himself inside the command tent. Carolus and Lupercan were standing over him, eyes full of surprise, and some concern. "My lord, what happened? You looked as if you were having one hell of a nightmare." Carolus asked as he and Lupercan helped the Emperor back to a sitting position. He was offered a glass of brandy, but with an open hand he passed.

"Something malicious has happened. Zelda has been abducted, undoubtedly on my sisters orders. She is being tortured, and it will soon go for a much darker side of the word then we possibly know."

"How do you know?" Asked Lupercan as he downed the glass Gustavus passed on.

"We share a bond that transcends flesh and blood. When we first met, well over many summers ago, she wished to give me a sign of our loyalty and trust for each other. Marriage, to be blunt, was out of the question. We aren't in one of Willy's tragedy's of two star crossed lovers marrying behind their parent's back and killing themselves, no. We both knew it wouldn't work out but She gave me this." Gustavus unbuckled the armor plate for his chest and the other two noticed a small glowing green triangle on Gustavus' heart. It did pulse with a light emerald energy, and Carolus looked back to his liege.

"I know only the most rudimentary of Hylain witchcraft, but that appears to be a connecting bond. Most commonly called the Twins of the Spirit."

Lupercan looked to Gustavus with a snarl. "What did the witch do to you? A curse?"

Gustavus shook his head and looked onward as if into the empty space. 'No, it was a bond that would affect both of us. In their culture, a bond such as that is the strongest it can be between strangers. What ever happened to one would happen to the other, save lethal damage. When she was being tortured, by _my_ _sister_," There was extreme distaste in his mouth at those words. "I felt it as if I was on the reviving end of the pain."

He closed his eyes, as if to banish the dark entrenching thoughts and memories from his mind. He let out a short breath of air and got back to his feet, all the while, he looked around for his musket. Finding it laid against the table, he grabbed it and pulled back the hammer on the musket. "She is in grave danger, Carolus. I must do something about it."

Carolus placed a controlling hand on the Emperor. "Gustavus, while she may be in danger, I cannot and will not allow you to run off on some fools errand that will more then likely end up with your capture and death. You-"

Carolus' hand was brushed aside as the Emperor looked the Carolean in the face. "Carolus, I know the risks. But I cannot let her be like this. She is the ruler of Hyrule, and perhaps the most level headed of the rulers for both of our nations. I can not leaver to be some sick and demented plaything for Jezebel."

Carolus nodded but put his hand back on the Emperor once again. "I know, and if you would let me finish my statements, you would see that I agree. But you mus know that it would be very unwise to head out alone to do such an act."

Gustavus grinned like a wolf, "Are you suggesting that the Commander of the Caroleans follow me into battle at my side, to bring justice?"

Carolus laughed, "Not implying or suggesting, but rather demanding that we take action as one body against the Empress." He opened his hand and Gustavus took it with his own. "Side by side, let us make war."

"And let the first strike be at Jezebels front door." Gustavus finished.

* * *

Zelda breathed out as Jezebel stopped putting the sword closer to her face. "There you are, my love", the empress said, "you come just in time. Can you believe it? Our guest dared insulting you!"  
Not really, Zelda thought. Her worst insults were too inoffensive to accurately describe Dark Link, who stepped into the dim light.  
He arched his brows, shaking his head. "She simply does not appreciate our hospitality", he said and Jezebel giggled in delight as he approached Zelda. He grabbed her by the ear, pulling it. "Your manners are just terrible. What kind of lowlife raised you? Didn't your mother teach you how to behave?"

Zelda made a few muffled grunts to respond to his taunts, but she sounded like moans rather then the insults she tried to voice. Jezebel was not willing to let this opportunity slide, "She must be enjoying this, otherwise why would she be moaning like a whore?"

"Typical of the Hylian nobility, I assure you. Weak in spirit and very strange in their tastes." He used one of his fingernails to prick her chin, causing her to wince from the pain. "She is no exception to that. I assure you."

Zelda wanted to cry out, to fight back, but the wards of her cell kept her back from calling upon the magic she required. Never in her life has she felt so helpless, how was she even going to get herself out of this problem. She closed her eyes and imagined that Link, who had saved her from several such occasions like this one . Maybe Ike would come out to take his place, and carry her bridal style out of the hell hole of this nation. She could almost smell his primal scent, the musky cinnamon that she had smelled when they were so close.

But not, all she could smell was the glove of fear that Jezebel wore. She opened her eyes and saw Jezebel looking right into them. "What is our guest thinking of now?" He pinched Zelda's nose closed, closing off any hopes of breathing. She struggled with in her embrace, but the empress was determined. "Is she dreaming of the weak human who felt a feeling other then hatred for to come and save her? Well, I have news for you: no one is going to save you. You are alone and as weak as ever." Zelda tried to get some air into her lungs, but with the gag and Jezebel, it was very unlikely. She felt her body on fire and she couldn't bear it anymore. "You are completely at my mercy, and that feeling, isn't the lungs. It's your brain screaming for oxygen I am depriving it of. You fragile and defenseless you are? Is that... fear I see in your eyes?" Zelda felt her vision become cloudy and felt herself about ready to pass out due to the lack of air.

At the last moment, Jezebel released the nose and withdrew the saliva soaked gag. Zelda took in a single dep breath and coughed hysterically. Jezebel smirked as she looked on at the weakened princess, "So the mighty Zelda thinks she can rule a nation? How fortunate that the people of the Hyrule has such a keen and powerful ruler guarding her. A ruler who can't even save herself from death."

Zelda shook her head. "You are wrong Jezebel. I am not alone, nor am I weak. I have a nation who will follow me to the depths of oblivion." She was smacked by Dark Link but she continued on. "I have allies and allegiances I can count on because I know diplomacy can be achived. Because your brother saw through the lifetimes of war that plauged our nations. HE knew that it took peace and not war! You are to oblivious to the fact that when you chose war and destruction, they chose you as well."

Jezebel scoffed as Dark Link dissapeared into the shadows. "You are the fool, my dear guest. I chose the path of war because as long as your nation exists that is the only path left for me. You naive child. Who is calling the kettle black?"

Zelda was feeling the last of her self control snap like dry tinder. The same patience she valued for herself was being damned by the bitch in front of her. "You can't win Jezebel, not even with your black slave." She spat on the floor, and looked up with fire in her eyes. "I will get you of here, and our situations reversed, I will see you get the same mercy and kindness you showed me"

She smirked, "That day will never come. I plan on keeping you alive for quite a while, but not painless. If you would, my love." Zelda heard the sound of an unsheathing knife and felt cold iron touch her ear. "Normally I would show case you to the kingdom as a spoil of war, but I can't let my guest look like a filthy Hylian. It looks like your ears have grow too long. Maybe it is time for you to look like a better person. Should we start with that, or the hair?'

And Zelda screamed as the pain took her.

* * *

Alexander nodded to the guards, signaling that he would no longer be needing their assistance. He sat down in the private car granted to him by the border officer. The forged letter, and a bearer of the Order of the Iron Throne tended to get results. Ike and Link had their bonds replaced with iron link chains that restricted their movements even more then they already were. The car was smaller then was expected of it, but then again it was a personal train car.

The Line officer waited for the steam engine to start up, and after hearing the whistle, the train lurched to life. The chugging of the steam engine filled his ears as the boarding station, now washed with fresh troops. He looked as the faces of the new soldiers, many of them still not even reaching their prime, ready their weapons to head out to an inevitable battle. A strange feeling swelled up inside of him as he could keenly remember his face being one of them. All those many years ago...

He heard Ike clear his throat behind him, and Alexander tossed them back the keys to the locks. "Just be sure you don't make to much noise. We are skating on too damned thin ice already." They muttered their agreement and using the archaic shaped key, unlocked the iron chains that bound their arms together. Link massaged his wrists and Ike did the same, though both of them muttered curses at the bruises they left.

Ike looked to the warrior who came to their rescue, and who was supposable for betraying his entire race... and yet he knew nothing about him. Ike always felt uneasy with a situation that he was fighting and he knew nothing about the person who stood by his side. Unwittingly, he voiced his concern. "Tell me Alexander, why are you doing this?"

The jaded veteran looked to the younger warrior and sighed. Brining the pipe to his lips, he took in a deep breath of the rich smoke and puffed it out. "Ordinarily, I would tell you that it is none of your business and brush it off." He looked out the window and paused for a moment as he let the view outside soak in. It was a patchy landscape, with wounds from the previous war still healing with fresh grass and the craters of artillery filled with rain water from the last fall storms. Shakin his head, Alexander looked into the window and saw for a second his fifteen year old face, the greenhorned face he carried for the first time into battle. Then the inmage melted into the scars, wrinkles, damages caused by the Great War, scars he carried forevermore.

"But since we will more then likely die together, it is best that I share it. I am fighting for this because that Helsreach is killing itself from the war. Hyrule is as well, but Helsreach more then ever. It is the greatest of ironies that the same armies that have fought for all of those years so that Helsreach is the bastion of the world cannot be a part of the peace they claimed. You cannot make a nation of peace on war survivors. If Helsreach conquers this world and all of the nations, then it is only that we fight amongst ourselves as we will not be able to adapt for peace."

"You seek to save Helsreach from itself?" Link asked.

'Yes, Gustavus knew the same. He tried to maintain peace, but it would have been easier to catch the light of the stars and pin it down then try to reason with the council. They said that Helsreach needed to prosper like it did in the Great War. The Great War... there was nothing great about it! I watched as hundreds of thousands of soldiers be slaughter and for what? Nothing was gained that could accumulate for the men and women cut down at the prime of their lives! So why I fight Ike... is so that the horrors I faced in my life, will not affect that of my descendent's time"

Ike nodded, his respect for the soldier more clear and evident. Alexander turned to the window. "We now have more pressing matters at hand. Any one of you lot have a plan to rescue the princess?"


	6. Offers

At the evil darkness of dusk, Helsreach could be seen from a dozen kilometers away. The City of Iron illuminated itself with the fires of industry. Even from where he was, Gustavus could the factories, and the smoke billowing from them before that. He could see that the in the short month he was gone, more smoke was coming from the behemoths of production. While industrialization was needed, he feared that too much of the resources would be going to the inevitable war.

He looked to Carolus, the officer looked off to the city. "Five years ago, I left this city with some of the finest lads that would become our next generation of Caroleans. Now, the city I set foot in those many years ago looks so xeno to me." He shook his head. "But if you are right my liege, then we must make our way in there for more reasons then simply finding recruits." Gustavus nodded and Carolus barked. "Caroleans, forward!"

At his command, two hundred Caroleans snapped their muskets to their shoulders and clicked their boots together. Gustavus and Carolus mounted their horses. They were not far from the entrance, and they had to march forward through the front door. There was no chance of stealth in this undertaking. Gustavus slapped the reigns of Rex, and Carolus with Sabaton. "As I understand, there is quite the fan fare when the Caroleans come into a town or village. I can only imagine that such welcoming will be given in Helsreach."

Carolus frowned bitterly. "Yes it is. Yet it is the politicians, the blasted peacocks, that steal the moment. To be seen with the Empire's finest. Almost assuredly is that someone has spotted us and has alerted the guard to make proper accommodations. Though with the uniform on you, I don't think they notice the dead have risen."

Gustavus chuckled. Indeed, he was wearing the traditional blue and gold of the Caroleans. The hat hid his dark red hair and his trimmed facial hair was nothing out of the ordinary. He shook his head and looked out to the approaching city. A train was coming in from the south, and the cloud steam brought a strange feeling to Gustavus.

He shook the thoughts clear from his head, and looked forward. Zelda was in danger, and he did not abandon her then, and he would NOT now.

* * *

Alexander rose from his seat as the train was lurching to a stop. He he was, the one place on this forsaken dirt ball in space, he swore never to return to. He shook his head and looked back to Ike and Link, who were unwillingly reapplying their chains . Soon the would be off again and this time they weren't going down so easily.

He dragged them along and left the private car. The busy train yard was packed full of passsangers, many of them soldiers ready for war. The uniforms had changed so much, where there was blue, there was gray in it's place. Sighing at the rate Helsreach was going farther and farther down the rode of self destruction, Alexander could not help but feel a bitter feeling swell in him. This was his nation he fought for well over twenty years, he had survived the Great War and beyond to ensure it saw just one more sunrise.

Many of the new soldiers, raised for the war for the sole purpose of cannon fodder. Their hasty assembled weapons and gear did little to keep the cold winter air out. They were anxious, anticipate almost on their chance to ready the trains. Alexander kept Link and Ike close to each other, making sure that neither of the two were harmed by the zealots. They did get looks, though Link drew the spits and curses. Oaths such as "animal lover" and "weakling" were thrown around. It took all of Link's will power not to unsheathe his sword and cut the curs down where they stood.

"Deal with it, we will be away from them soon enough.' Alexander said under his gritted teeth. Link growled, but made no outward sign that he refused it. Ike faired somewhat better, but by the broadest of terms. People were gaping over him because of his blue hair, something unseen in the nation. But there were those who breathed their insults under their breaths.

Alexander got away from the crowded bus stop and looked for directions. Just their luck, they were near the palace. Undoubtedly that would be where Zelda would be held at. "So, Alex... you got a plan on how to get us into the castle?" Link asked with hushed tones.

"Don't worry. This old war horse may be aged, but his mind is still sharp." Alex joked as they walked down the cobblestone streets. The buildings haven't changed much. The apartments were still squat boxes with sand stone and iron supporting it. The rich still had their spirling houses and then the path cleared as they were welcomed in the embrace of the palace.

The marble structure was polished, and it seemed to catch every ray of sun shine that hit its exterior. Ike noticed Alexander handed him the keys to his locks, and who also passed Link back one of his wheel locked pistols. There must have been some plan if Alexander was already giving them weapons. He shuttered at the thought of what plan he had.

They reached one of the side entrances and Ike took note of the security detale. They were armed to the teeth world be a drastic understatement. Pike-men, musketeers, and a whole new assortment of guns being wield. Alexander said a silent prayer to The Lord and all the hosts of heaven, once he did this there was no going back.

They were stopped by a guard, he wore some loose fitting chain mail armor to protect him from ballistics. "What is this?"

"Prisoner transfer, to the Tower of Penitence." Alexander responded. He clicked the hammer back on his wheel lock pistol as he said those words. Link noticed what he was doing and did the same.

"I don't recall anything." The guard next to him moved forward, rifle at the ready. Alexander finished the last of his mental prayer and fell to his knees, drawing his derringer in the process. Link raised the pistol he was given and fired clean into the man's heart. Blood splatted the wall and the guards stood still for a moment. Alexander fired off three shots, reducing them to slumping corpses.

Ike took off his hand cuffs and took Ragnell from Alexander. "Was that really your plan?"

Alexander shrugged and began to run through the compound as the gunfire began to kick up the stone around him. "Well, that wasn't exactly plan A."

* * *

Carolus had only entered the City of Helsreach on two occasions in the past. Having both the Royal Guard and the local militias, their presence was to be one of addition, but not one of necessity. With the first one forty five years ago and the second one only five, Carolus never took it upon himself to see what he would saw as the degeneration of tradition and culture of Helsreach. The same city that was at one time the center and breathing heart of the empire was now the same one that threatened to destroy it.

Gone were the old days when the Emperor was not the lapdog of the Ministers, where he rode into battle alongside his warriors. Swords and shield in hand, bringing sorrow to the foes of the empire. Gone were those days, and while many rulers still fought with their soldiers, slowly their power was drifted away into the bureaucracy. Gone were those days. Faded into the annals of history.

Sabaton neighed as they approached the gates. It was no surprise to him that there was already an assembled crowd at the gates. The local militia was struggling to hold back the fanatic commoners, many of them over enthusiastic

"Hail the Caroleans! Hail the Lions of Helsreach!"

Such enthusiasm was to be expected, as the Caroleans were indeed figures of myth. Founded when the Empire was to collapse the first Carolean, Carolus, swore his tribe of the Northern Mountains to defend Helsreach to their last breath. Armed with only flint spears, they stood their ground against the Ork hordes outnumbered thirty to one. They fought like heroes of myth, earning their everlasting place in history. They were then adopted as the finest warriors in all of Helsreach, willing to defend the Imperium of the North.

Gusavus pulled down the brim of his hat to block the view of the crowd as he rode Rex closer to Carolus. The women wept openly and tossed bundles blue and gold flowers in front of them mixed with pine needles, which produced a sweet smell when crushed underfoot. A shame, though Carolus, that such hard earned coin would be spent on flowers. It would keep the shop owners in the liquor for the moment at least.

He looked around to several of the assembled. For many of them, this was as close to anchient history as they got. After all of the suffering, the work, the coppers they placed in the collection plates on Holy day, it all seemed real. The Inns would be filled with talks of the day for the years to come.

_I was there the Caroleans came to Helsreach._

_Saw the commander in the flesh, I did!_

Inevitably, the stories would change and embellished.

_One of them asked me my name. I swear it!_

_One of them singled me out and waved to me!_

And why not? Were warriors such as the Caroleans to be lionized from time to time? Where would they be if the nation they lived, breathed and died for forgot about them? There was no shame in that.

The children were with their mothers, some of them screaming and waving to the Carolean army as they marched through the gates. They tried to get the attention of the legends they saw in their school books. Some stood closest to the line of militia holding them back. Others sat on their father's shoulder watching with awe as they passed. Yet the younger ones particularly grabbed their mother's skirts and held close, leaving trails of mucus.

Carolus looked around and saw a small malnourished girl. Her green rags represented that she was one of the working orphans that was not blessed to go to school and instead severed the greater Helsreach as a laborer. She neither screamed not cried, but rather raised her hand in the smallest of waves. Carolus returned the gesture by raising his hand a fraction from his reigns. He saw her smile grow and she managed to slip pass the guards and rushed out to him.

However, a swift leather boot stopped her dead in her tracks and sent her sprawling. "No commoners, especially common women, will ever talk to him." A sneering voice said. Carolus pulled back on Sabaton's reign, ordering his old war horse to stop. He had been so distracted by the girl that he had not noticed the envoy of nobles in front of him. He was not wrong when he called them peacocks. The assortment of flashy colors, ranging from sky blue to royal purple. Carolus scowled and bellowed the soldiers behind him to halt.

"I'll not pander them." He mutter to Gustavus, but mostly to himself as he dismounted. He looked to them, each one as inbred as the last. Muttering a few choice words to himself, he looked to them and narrowed his eyes scanning them. "What is this? None of you kneel in the face of a Carolean? Are the nobles above such derangement?"

The noble then began to sink to their knees in surrender to the Carolean commander. Some of them were much faster then others, but there was one who seemed particularly hesitant. "Kneel, Ryan! For throne sake, kneel!' A fatter noble next to the bug eyed minister he was refering to.

"I am a vizier and kneel to no man." though when he saw that everyone else was down on their knees, he reluctantly did the same. Carolus also noted that this was the same one who delivered the boot to the young girl. How unfortunate for this man...

"You, whelp!" Carolus barked, and jabbed his finger. "Stand and face me!"

The vizier looked up and pointed a finger at himself, with a look that was saying 'who, me'?

"Hesitate one second longer vermin, and I will dye my uniform red with your blood." Carolus' voice was low and threatening. The vizier came quickly to the commander, and Gustavus noticed a small dark circle that began to form on the trousers of the man. "Your name worm?"

The vizier looked up with a particular look. Didn't everyone? "I am Vizier Ryan Benedict, chief of education. First-"

Carolus cut him off with a well placed punch across the chin, forcing the ignorant noble on his knees. "Education you say? Then allow me to educate you on the fragility of your life! Do you think you, your family, your lineage gives you any special treatment that is equal in the eyes of a Carolean? They are nothing!" he pulled him back to his feet and drew him close to his face.

If the noble hadn't already emptied to contents of his bladder, he may have done so then. "You are nothing in my eyes. It is worms like you that give the rulers of Helsreach a bad name. Consider it the laws of the land that are the only things holding my hand back from killing you." He looked down to the trousers and then back to Gustavus. "Adolf, this man seems to have sullied himself. Please clean him off."

Gustavus recognized the last name as his own. He stepped forward and grabbed the minister by the collar and saw Carolus heading over to the young girl. He knelt down next to her and looked into her eyes. The emeralds were sniveling in pain as she clutched her small chest in pain. Carolus looked at her. "Is the pain still there?"

She nodded and winced in pain as Carolus pushed aside the rags and saw the yellow onset of bruising. "What is your name?"

"I have no name." She rubbed aside a tear as if recalling a bad memory. "But he adults at the factory call me Zel, because I am as weak as the princess."

Carolus nodded and took of his hat, revealing dark hazel hair tied back in a pony tail. "Zel... a beautiful name for a very cute lass. You carry a lot for your age, no one should at the time you are in."

She sniffled and nodded, causing tears to fall. Carolus dusted off her shoulders and began to pounder what he should do. He could simply turn her away, where she would work in the disease ridden factories where she would pass on to the ancestors at a young age. Would he take her on to live with them until they found her new parents? Yet he laid his choice on that of logic.

"It is time, that someone carried you."

He placed two of his fingers in his mouth and issued a sharp whistle, distinct in pitch and tone. A Carolean steeped out of formation, his gloves white, signifying his veteran status. Taking off his top coat, he wrapped it around her frame to shield her from the bitter cold he just realized was setting in around them. He picked her up and sat her upon Sabaton, the old warhorse neighed contently as he did so. "Luke, she is a charge of the Caroleans now. Treat her as if she was my daughter. You know what to do."

The veteran slammed his balled fist into his chest and bowed. "Thy will be done." He mounted Sabaton and trotted through the assembled crowd, leaving the city.

Gustavus turned his attention back to the cur in his hands. "Now you best appreciate the fate you have. It would be wise for you to stay out of his way unless you wish to die."

Ryan blubbered as Gustavus dragged him back with his collar around his fist. "I'm so so sorry, I di- did not mean to offend him. I-I inhaled the smoke of the winter leaf recently, and I didn't know what came over me."

Gustavus resisted the urge to strike the man. _Winter leaf_. The deadly narcotic caused sickness and mutation with in one's children. Why the privlaged and educated continued to abuse the substance was a mystery to him. He had heard a lot of the excuses they used. _It is a deadly world out there. The stress is overwhelming. _So? Men and women of poorer circumstances instead coped with their problems with ou the need for such measures.

"Then you are undoubtedly a fool and you had best remain out of my way. Cross paths with me again and I will kill you."

"Please, I don't want to die!" The sorry noble cried quietly.

"Can you swim?" Gustavus asked off handed like.

"Wha- what?"

"Swim? Can you swim you oaf."

"Why yes, I did some swimming when I was younger... heavens no Adolf, you don't have to do this!" Ryan said in his outburst as he realized what Gustavus was about to do. They had reached the Ice River, the heart of Helsreach, and the water was chilly enough to cause blood to freeze due to exposure after so long. But drowning would usually result first.

"I will throw you close to the shore, from there you are on your own. Remember what you were told and may we not see each other again."

Ryan was about to protest again, but Gustavus placed all of his strength in and over hand throw. He tossed the whining noble into the river waters.

He held his word that he would toss him close to the shores, but in truth, not as close as he would have liked. The noble was about thirty meters from the shore and he began to bob up and down. This wasn't an act. _Good, let the Lord decides weather he lives or dies._ Carolus thought to himself as he headed back to the the convoy. He noticed that the nobles were disbanding and clearing the way for the Caroleans. Carolus looked back to Gustavus, who nodded to tell him that the deed was done. "What did you tell them?"

Carolus shook his head as he mounted Rex, after Gustavus handed him the reigns. "Nothing much, but we must make haste. They said that something has compromised the security of the palace. They said that it would be unwise for us to head there. I fear they do not want us there or something else. Personally, I think we may not be the only ones looking for her."

Gustavus shook as he heard the words. He wondered if the Hylians were despite, or foolish, enough to launch a covert assault to retrieve their leader. But with Zelda out of power, it fell onto the Lord General to take command of the nation. Since he was appointed by the war starved ministry, that didn't seem likely. Yet there must be something that they were hiding from them.

Regardless, blood was to be spilled. "Well Carolus, you said you would turn the rivers red with traitor blood, now is our chance."

* * *

Ike swung Ragnell around, slicing down one guard as he charged with his bayonet attached to his rifle. Ike battered away the falling weapon and grabbed it like a spear. Placing a lot of his strength behind him, he tossed the gun forward like a javlin. The musket and it's point impaled yet another guard, pinning his shooting arm to a near by wall.

Link raised his shield just in time to deflect a musket ball incoming from one of the guards. The deafining high pitched TING of the ball reflecting caused many to wince. Ike and Link slammed their backs to each other. Each cut a thrust of their weapons worked in unison with the other. Soon they became a single individual. Link looked over to Ike, "I think the old man's gone senile. There is no way we can keep this fighting for long."

Ike nodded and looked to the one who got them into this presentiment in the first place. Despite his age, the Line Officer became the avatar of war made manifest. Deliverance, his sword, was like a second extension of his body. The fire in his eyes burned long in cold flames of hatred, as he was finally released onto the battlefield. The ammunition had long since been used and he used the other pistol as a club.

Eventually after a moment, the guards backed away. In their mist was no fewer then sixty dead soldier. Alexander regrouped with them and looked around them. Stepping out was five individuals dressed in deep flowing Azure. They wore robes over their head and looked like mages of old. Alexander felt the blood freeze in his veins. "Get-"

Before he could finish, they raised their staffs and sent arching bolts of electricity soaring through their bodies. The swords in their hands acting as the perfect lighting rods. The Storm-seers assault was relentless, the blue tendril of energy flaying the energy from their body. Even Link, who was accustomed to resist magic, was caught off guard and the three fell to their knees.

Their world soon went black.

* * *

The swaying of his head brought Ike back into consciousness. His vision was cloudy, and the dark colors around him helped him focus back. He was carried by two of the guards who were not to gentle in their escort. Ike looked around him, and saw the paintings of Helsreach's time lines, from the disorganized city states to the Imperium formed under Stockholm. He felt a hard Smack on the back of his head from one of the guards. "Eyes forward scum."

Ike did as he was told and saw the backs of Link and Alexander, both of them were on their knees with eldrich forces holding them back with their hands held. They knelt up straight and When Ike was plopped don in between the two. "Some plan old man." Link hissed to Alexander.

"Not now link. Let's focus on the matter at hand. If we are very lucky, they just torture us senseless."

"And unlucky?" Ike asked.

"We get reacquainted with the belt sander."

At that moment, there one of the doors was opened and instped the person none of them held any love towards. She was tall, almost as tall as Link. Her long brown hair was behind her head in two braids and the ice chip blue eyes. Jezebel, Empress de facto. "My my, more guests? I didn't know my hospitality was soon becoming legendary."

"To hell with you witch." Link shot at her.

She tisked and shook her finger as if she was scholding a child. "Linky, linky linky. Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to women in that kind of tone? Well, then again you are Hylian, so what am I to expect? Manners?"

"Hypocrite. Where are the manners of killing your brother, seizing power for your self? You have no manners or honor. I though Helsreachians prided them selves by codes of honor." Ike struggled against the bonds and Jezebel walked up to him. She smelled of leather and blood, Ike could see the aura around her. She grabbed him by the chin and looked him over, as if someone was inspecting livestock.

"So you are the one the whore queen set her eyes on? I can see that she has good tastes, but alas, you fell for her. You must have something wrong with you." She then looked over to Alexander, and noticed that he was carrying the air of his authority even after he was covered with burns and bruises. "And what do we have here? A traitor from the line infantry? My my, I knew the old breed was weak but not this bad."

Alexander looked into her eyes and spat some blood in them. "Save your breath whore. Where is she?"

Jezebel smiled and looked to them. She reached into her pocket and produced a handkerchief covered in blood. She unraveled it and let the ear tips of Zelda fall to the ground. The three reeled as if they were struck with a physical blow. "Don't worry, you pathetic Hylian is still alive and well. Let's just say I made her more... perfect."

As if on cue, Zelda was tossed in with little ease. Ike looked and saw how in twenty-four hours, how much she changed. Her hair was tossed and torn in several places. Bruieses covered her face, neck and body. Yet her cauterized ear lobes was off set by the burns that covered her face . Her eyes were red and watery. "Ike... I'm sorry..." She whispered as if it took all of her energy.

"What did I say, do not speak unless spoken to!" Jezebel delivered a swift boot to the chest, causing her to cry out in pain. Jezebel turned around ad sat on her throne as she looked down on to them. Princess Zelda, Link, Alexander and Zelda's lover Ike were in her grasp. What to do, what to do...

"I am a practical woman. I could have you all killed, but what would I get out of that besides entertainment? Ike, do you love Zelda?"

"You know the answer to that question." Ike said with his head bowed, but not defeated.

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes."

"Would you do anything to make her safe?" she asked the question as she called upon her psyker energies with relative ease. She picked Zelda up off the ground, and called forth Ragnell from one of the guards hands.

"Yes."

"_Anything?_" The sword was at Zelda's throat now.

"Yes, anything damn it! Quit playing with me witch!" Ike snapped. Jezebel smirked and both Ragnell and Zelda dropped to the floor.

Jezebel laughed for a moment and looked to Ike. "My lord Ike, I have a proposal to make to you. One you cannot refuse."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The next chapter will more then likely cross the M line, if it does I will give a warning.**

**Please review.**


End file.
